Stone Heart
by Silex Wordweaver
Summary: Forced into the worst situation a young pureblood could be in, Bellona Lestrange has always known that she would never be happy. But sometimes, even in the depths of despair, a tiny spark of light can be found, in the most unlikely of places.
1. Prologue

Prologue

3rd Person POV

There are screams. Screams of pain and anguish behind the locked door of the hospital ward. A man paces back and forth before them, sweating, his eyes wild. He has black eyes and disheveled black hair. He runs his hand through it worriedly as the woman's screams behind the door increase.

Two men, sitting down, attempt to calm him. One has long, white-blonde hair with an impassive expression, and another has the same black hair and eyes as the first.

He says: "Rodolphus, it's going to be fine. She'll get through it."

"She's had worse at the Dark Lord's hands, after all." Drawls the blonde man. "Take it from somebody who's had a child before, Rodolphus. This is nothing compared to what Narcissa had to go through."

Rodolphus stops and turns to him sadly. "There is a problem as well, Lucius, Rabastan. The girl is to be marked as soon as she is born. Bella doesn't mind, her loyalty knows no bounds, but it's going to be hard for me. She will never be able to have a normal life. From the first day of her life she will learn to live with the Dark Mark. I do not know if I want that for her."

The dark haired man sits up. "Bella wishes to mark a newborn child? Is she truly that important?"

Rodolphus nods. "The Dark Lord said that any child of ours would be more powerful than her parents, perhaps even stronger than him."

The two others nod, and Rabastan says: "It should be an honor to give her life to your Lord, Rodolphus, be he defeated or not. Are your loyalties divided?"

Rodolphus glares at his brother. "Rabastan, you do not know what you speak of. I am honored far beyond words, as you well know. I am simply worried at the present moment, what with my wife being in labor and me not having slept in days."

The others nod knowingly and Lucius says: "Do you know what you will name her?"

Rodolphus shakes his head. "I do not know, but I would like to ask you to be her godfather, Lucius. Should Bella and myself die or be taken to Askaban before you, promise me that you will care for her and treat her as your own."

Lucius frowns for a second, then says: "I would be honored, Rodolphus."

Then, suddenly, the screams stop and there is a weak, gurgly, baby's cry.

The door unlatches and a nurse walks out, smiling slightly. "Would you like to see your daughter, sir?"

The man nods stiffly and turns to his brother and friend. They smile and stand.

Rabastan claps his brother on the shoulder and says: "We've got your back. Let's hope she doesn't kill you."

Rodolphus gulps and walks towards the door.

Bellatrix Lestrange is in a hospital bed, her face shining with sweat. She is holding a swaddled bundle of pink in her arms.

She looks up at her husband lovingly and says: "Do you want to hold your daughter?"

Rodolphus suddenly feels faint. "D-Daughter."

Bellatrix smiles back at him and says: "Yes, a daughter. Come on, she won't bite you yet, and you still have a few weeks until I teach her the Cruciatus curse."

Rodolphus isn't sure that she's joking. He sits down next to his wife and takes the baby into his arms. Even newborn, she has a head of curly black hair and midnight black eyes.

"She looks like you, Bella."

Bellatrix laughs. "Thank you, Rod. Now, what do we name her?"

Rodolphus shrugs. "I don't know. We shouldn't have put this off…"

Bellatrix smiled. "I was thinking… Bellona. Bellona Lestrange."

Rabastan nods his head. "For us, yes. But outside of our circle... Lestrange is too well known. We'll name her Black, and everybody will think that she's related to Regulus. That way she'll be able to go undercover and serve her cause without fear."

The baby gurgles and laughs a bit. Bellatrix, in one of her few, rare moments of weakness, smiles and blows a kiss at her child.

"Bellona Black it is, then. Bellona Black it is."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Bellona's POV

I awoke to a red light and a man's husky voice saying: _"Crucio."_

My eyes snapped open and I screamed as a white-hot fire coursed through my veins.

When the pain stopped, I looked up calmly at my father, who had cast the spell. "Good morning, father."

He raised a reprimanding eyebrow at me. "You are late. We were to go to Diagon Alley this morning to buy your school things."

I flinched at his cold tone. Of course. How could I have forgotten? I vaguely thought that my father still didn't have to torture me to get me up, but he was a Death Eater, as was I. This was mainstream.

I stood and dressed. Today, I was fifteen: I had to come out of hiding and go to Hogwarts, to be able to take my O.W.L. exams. I would have much preferred to go to Durmstrang, but my mother would never have wanted that, even when she was alive. I put on a long sky blue dress with white sleeves, a black armband to show that I was in mourning, and my black robes, the sleeves long enough to cover the Dark Mark on my arm.

I had been branded with the Dark Mark the day of my birth. My mother had died in the Battle of Hogwarts a few days later. I had never gotten to know her. She had been one of the greatest and most feared Death Eaters in history, eternally faithful to her lord.

I stepped down the stairs to the parlor, where my father was waiting, sitting in his normal armchair.

"Sit down, Bellona. I have something important to tell you."

I sat down fearfully. By nature, everything my father told me was important, but this felt different. He took a deep breath and began to speak.

"The day of your birth, a deal was concluded between the Lestrange family and the Malfoys."

I frowned. What was he getting at?

Father continued. "Almost a year after your birth, Draco Malfoy, your godfather's son, had a child. His name is Scorpius. I understand that you have met and that you know him."

I nodded formally. I certainly did know Scorpius Malfoy. I didn't like him. He had shown his true colors as a world-class pervert at the age of nine and hadn't stopped staring at my chest ever since. He was cold, cruel, and colorless. I wondered what he had to do with anything.

Father nodded and said: "The deal between our families is that the first male Malfoy heir was to marry you as soon as you are sixteen. Today, you are being engaged."

I couldn't formulate a response, save an overwhelming desire to vomit. I was thoroughly disgusted. Me? Marry him?

If I didn't know enough about pureblood family tendencies, I would have thought that this was a joke.

Instead, I looked up at my father and said, like a complete fool, as though I thought that my father really cared, "I don't love him."

My father raised an eyebrow. "This union is not a matter of love, Bellona. This union is to continue the noble names of Malfoy and Lestrange. You will bear him a pureblooded male heir as soon as you are sixteen. You have no say in this matter. Scorpius is a fine young man with a good heritage and noble blood. You will accept his offer and his ring."

I bit my lip and looked down. I tried to keep the quiver out of my voice as I said: "I would be honored to bear the Malfoy heir, father."

He smiled at me with a rare gesture of love. "That's better. Come now. We are off to Diagon Alley to seal this union."

I fought back tears as I grabbed onto my father's arm and he apparated away.

We appeared with a bang into Diagon Alley and I allowed myself a rare smile at the crowded, noisy street. Diagon Alley was my second-favorite street in the world: The first favorite being Knockturn Alley.

Father spoke. "Come now, Bellona. You have until this afternoon as a free woman. Let us get you your engagement gift."

I sighed. I didn't want a gift. My father would just make me pick something, not surprise me with something from the heart.

I knew I could ask for anything: I had seen the inside of the Lestrange family Gringotts vault.

I thought over my options. I could ask for some dark trinket from Borgin and Burkes, like the cursed bracelet that I had liked so. I could ask for the darkest books in the library, but only one thing escaped my lips.

"A pet."

Father looked at me confusedly. "We have the family owl."

I smiled at him. "I may have mail to send to others. I would like a pet."

He seemed confused, but nodded. We began the wordless walk to the Magical Menagerie.

I loved the place. Sounds of animals everywhere. The smell wasn't the greatest, but animals usually liked me. I walked in and felt all my worries melt away.

I set off through the aisles of noisy creatures. The owls were nice, but… they were just owls. Nothing special. I saw my father strike up a conversation with Lord Macnair, then just sighed and walked away.

I looked further in the back of the shop, where the less desirable creatures were kept. I saw several animals that were nice, but then a shine in the corner of my eye stopped me.

I turned to gaze at the creature. It wasn't truly anything special: It was a raven, half-starved, trying to caw with its dry throat. But it's eyes were much like mine: Dark and deep.

It didn't want to be trapped in this cage. I immediately sympathized. I didn't want to be trapped in my life.

I sighed and gave in to the raven's pleading eyes. I picked up the cage and walked back towards the front of the shop, failing to notice the dark-haired boy trailing behind me. Watching.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bellona's POV

I followed my father through the crowded streets, my new raven, Atropos, perched on my shoulder, nuzzling my head affectionately.

My father and I walked into an alleyway, which was already occupied by the Malfoys. I was at first unwilling to look at Scorpius, who was just as much of an oily rat as I remembered.

I saw Lord Draco Malfoy, with an impassive expression on his face. His wife, Lady Malfoy, was smiling weakly at me with a sympathetic face.

Unfortunately, I had to look at Scorpius eventually. He sported a sadistic smirk, as though he was already imagining what I would be forced to give him when I came of age. As of now, I only had to give him my hand, but in the future… I shuddered and forced the suggestive thoughts from my mind.

I helped Atropos back into her cage and stood awkwardly before the three.

Eventually, Lady Malfoy interrupted the silence. "Bellona, may I have a word? There is something that has to be said, and seeing as your mother is not here to say it, I must."

I nodded warily at the woman who seemed much kinder than either her son or her husband.

She stepped towards me and led me a bit further down the alley.

Once we were out of earshot, she spoke. "Listen, Bellona. I know that you don't want this. I didn't want it either. I can tell you that Scorpius frankly couldn't be happier, but I don't think that that comforts you in the least. I see the way he looks at you."

I laughed dryly. At least somebody understood.

She continued. "But you have to be strong. You may grow to love each other. You may not. But that doesn't matter. Because as soon as he puts that ring on your finger, you belong to him, and he will be allowed to do anything he wishes with you, barring sexual relationship. As soon as you sixteen, he has permission to do as he pleases concerning that as well. I know that this hurts you, but you have to do as you are told or you will be forced."

"What's forced?" I inquired.

Lady Malfoy shrugged. "I unfortunately was not there for my sister's engagement. She was forced. I can tell you that she regretted it. Never spoke against her husband again. Knowing what a rebel she was, it must have been very unpleasant."

I nodded warily. "I understand, Lady Malfoy. Thank you for warning me."

She smiled and walked back to her husband, me behind her.

I took a deep breath and stood before Scorpius. I let him speak the words that would seal my fate.

He got down on one knee and took a ring box out of his pocket. I decided that I preferred him on his knees: It would be easier to chop his head off that way.

"Bellona Lestrange, I ask for your hand in marriage."

I knew what I was supposed to answer. I was supposed to be flattered and accept with a gracious smile, like the aristocrat I was.

But I couldn't. I opened my mouth to say yes, and the only thing that came out was: "No."

He looked up at me in confusion. This wasn't in his script.

My father glared at me and said: "Bellona…"

I stiffened my resolve. "No, I will not marry you."

My father grabbed my roughly by the arm, pressing his fingers deep into my brand, making me whimper in pain. He placed a rough hand on my cheek, forcing me to look up at him. "You will accept, Bellona. Or Else."

That was it. I exploded. "No, father! No! This ridiculous blood obsession has gone TOO FAR!" I screamed.

His eyes flashed murderously and I cut short my rant. I had said too much. If there was one thing that I had to accept, it was blood.

He pulled his hand down my face roughly, his nails cutting through my face, forming four parallel lines. I touched my hand to my face and felt a warm stickiness on it. I was bleeding.

This shouldn't have come as a shock to me: just this morning my father had used the Cruciatus curse on me because I had overslept by ten minutes. He had cursed me before.

But actually hurting me with his own bare hands… Somehow that hurt more than any Cruciatus curse. I felt my eyes well with tears, but blinked them back.

I trembled as I said: "F-Father?"

He glared at me impassively. "You will do as you are told."

I whimpered and nodded slowly. "Y-yes father."

I turned to Scorpius, who was still kneeling.

I could not keep the quiver out of my voice or the tears out of my eyes as I said: "Scorpius Malfoy, I would be honored to be your wife."

He grinned sadistically again and stood.

I stood there, unresponsive, my face turned away.

"Give him your hand." My father instructed impatiently.

I held out my hand and flinched as Scorpius took it. He waited, hand poised above mine.

Father sighed and drawled: "Look at him, Bellona."

I did as I was told, and tears streamed down my face as Scorpius slid the ring on my finger, binding me to him.

My father smiled, as did Lord and Lady Malfoy. My father said: "I will give you the rest of today to amuse yourselves. Bellona, you are to Floo back home tonight from the Leaky Cauldron. Understood?"

I flinched and nodded. "Yes father."

The three parents walked out of the alleyway. As soon as they were gone, Scorpius placed a cold hand on my cheek, his fingers tracing my still bleeding cuts longingly. He ran a thumb over my trembling lips and began to advance on me, forcing me back until I was trapped against a wall.

He smiled at me, a strange fire in his eyes. "Such a shame that your beautiful face must be marred by these scars…"

He pressed his fingers on them and I gasped in pain.

The second my mouth opened, his lips found mine and he was kissing me. I felt like I was being given the Dementor's kiss. His tongue shoved itself into my mouth. I screamed as loud as I could, but nobody came.

I suddenly found strength in my rage and fear. I roared and tore him off of me. He stumbled back, but didn't fall.

I stepped closer to him. "Let me tell you something, _Malfoy_. You may have forced me into _this_," I showed him my now ringed hand, "but let me remind you of your limitations. You own me, but any inappropriate actions will have to wait until I am of age of consent. I want to make this very clear; If you so much as lay a finger on me until I am sixteen, I will personally rip your arms from their sockets and make sure that you are incapable of producing yourself a male heir, through me or anybody else. Understood?"

He went paler than before, which I didn't think possible. He nodded dumbly and I turned around, satisfied. I began to walk out of the alley, when I remembered something.

"And let this be a lesson to you. _Crucio_."

I laughed coldly in a perfect imitation of my mother as Scorpius roared in pain.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

James' POV

I was walking with my mother, father, and two siblings down Diagon Alley when the drama started. I was buying my things for my fifth year at Hogwarts.

I somehow couldn't keep my mind off the girl I had seen in the Magical Menagerie. She was truly a vision of darkness. Long black hair that hung in curls down her back, the austere expression on her face. It mesmerized me.

The only thing that betrayed her was her eyes. They were dark and deep, but sad at the same time, like she would do anything to just die. It had hurt me the way she looked at that raven, like she would have preferred to trade places with it any day.

I was roused from my reverie by a roar of pain from an alleyway. My dad stopped right away, soon followed by mum, then myself, and finally Albus and Lily.

Mum and Dad drew their wands, as did Al, Lily, and myself. We all entered the alley warily.

In the alleyway were a girl and a boy.

The boy was thin and angular, with white-blonde hair and blue eyes. He looked like a rat.

The girl looked familiar. At first I didn't recognize her. Her curly black hair was plastered to her face with sweat, and her eyes were no longer sad. She was absolutely terrified, every part of her body trembling.

That was when I saw that she was the girl from the menagerie.

I was going to approach her, but the boy began to yell.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT, GIRL!"

She turned to him with a glare worthy of my mum. "I HAVE PAID ENOUGH!"

Did she owe him some kind of debt? I wondered.

He glared at her and stepped closer. She backed away. He grabbed her hand, seeming to examine the little gold ring on it. "You owe me more than you can ever repay, Bellona. Wait until your father hears about this blatant refusal of your duty."

She pulled her hand away from him and screamed: "I HAVE PAID YOU WITH MY LIFE, SCORPIUS! I GAVE YOU MY LIFE, IS THAT NOT ENOUGH FOR YOU? WHAT ELSE CAN YOU TAKE FROM ME?"

He raised a wand and a bolt of blue light hurtled from it. She dodged it easily, which shouldn't have been possible without years of training. I felt dad flinch the way he only did when there was very dark magic in the area. (Or when mum was yelling at him)

"Playing a little dark, are we, Scorpius?" she sneered.

He glared at her. "It is my right."

She snarled. "I only defended myself. You had no right to do what you did back there."

Dad began to advance, but an arm blocked him.

He turned to the man. I had seen him once, on a wanted poster. That didn't increase my confidence in him.

"Macnair, what are you doing? She needs help."

Macnair (I assume that was his name) said: "This is a family matter, Mr. Potter. You have no right to interfere."

"He'll kill her!" Pleaded dad.

Macnair sighed. "I doubt Scorpius would have the guts to kill her. He may torture her a little, but never kill her."

"Why can't I help?"

Macnair frowned. "You are not allowed. If I interfere, will you promise me to stay out of this?"

Dad nodded, which I thought was a bit stupid. Macnair set off.

He walked straight up to the girl and laid a hand on her shoulder. She flinched from it and turned around, at the same time dodging a curse from the blonde boy.

She gasped when she saw Macnair.

She curtseyed prettily. "Lord Macnair! To what do I owe this honor?

I wondered what the lord thing was about.

Macnair smiled warmly at the girl. "Nothing in particular. I hear that congratulations are in order."

The girl bowed her head and appeared to blink back tears. "I am honored by Lord Malfoy's proposition, my lord."

The crack in her voice said otherwise.

He smiled. "As you should be. Now, I would suggest that you continue your, erm, _misunderstanding_ in a less public arena. And Scorpius…" He turned to the blonde boy. "I would suggest that you remember your limitations. Not until you are both of age."

The boy, Scorpius, glared. "She belongs to me."

The girl flinched.

Macnair shook his head. "Her life belongs to you. The rest of her, not yet. You will leave her alone."

He glared at the girl and said: "She belongs to me. And I am going to show her just how much."

He pointed his wand at her and muttered something. There was no light of a curse or anything, but she howled in pain, clutching her right hand.

She seemed to control herself and bit her lip, glaring at him. "And what did I do to deserve this, Scorpius?"

He smirked. "You defied me, your lord and master."

I turned to my Dad. "What does he mean? First he says she belongs to him, then that she defied him, that he's her lord… what's going on, dad?"

Dad didn't take his eyes from the scene before him. "I don't know, James. I just don't know."

I turned my attention back to the girl.

She glared. "You are not my lord as of yet."

He snarled and pointed his wand at her again. He didn't speak, but a bolt of red shot from his wand and hit her in the leg. She screamed and grabbed it. I saw blood streaming from the wound the spell had caused.

She fell to her knees. Her hair shielded her face from view, but I could see she was crying. Macnair glared at Scorpio venomously. "Your father will hear about this. Go now before she heals herself, or I highly doubt she will let you live another day."

The girl had already stood. She was leaning heavily on her unhurt leg, hunched over.

She spoke with a strong, ringing voice. "You have no rights over any part of me save my life and my soul, Scorpius. Now, you will kindly leave before I regain control of my wand arm and find a way to torture you far worse than the Cruciatus curse."

He smirked evilly at her and laid a hand on her face. She flinched away and whimpered slightly.

"You amuse me, Bellona…" He murmured, then pulled his hand back and slapped her. The sound of flesh on flesh echoed in my ears.

He turned around and began to walk away before stopping to say: "You amuse me in entertaining the notion that what you think matters in the least."

And with that, he simply vanished.

No apparition crack. No spells that I could see. He was simply gone.

But I didn't fully register that as the girl crumpled to the ground, unconscious. Macnair caught her and picked her up.

He carried her to dad and said: "Do you mind taking care of her until she is well? I will tell her father that she is headed off to Hogwarts earlier than expected. I highly doubt that he'll care."

Dad nodded. "Macnair, what was all that?"

Macnair shook his head. "I would tell you, Mr. Potter, but it is not my secret to tell. Perhaps, if she is deluded enough to risk her life, she will answer your question when she wakes."

"Risk her life?" Mum asked.

"Mrs. Potter, you of all people should know of this, considering that you yourself are from an old pureblood family. Think. Use your head. You know what I'm talking about."

And with a crack, he apparated away.

Dad sighed. "I will never in my life understand that man."

He walked over to the girl, who had fallen to the ground. Her leg was still bleeding. Even unconscious, she was tense. What had she been through to be like this?

Dad brushed her hair from her face. He pointed his wand at her leg and muttered something. Her wound healed and her eyes snapped open.

She sat up with a yelled out: "NO!"

Her eyes were wilder up close. They darted here and there, resting on my face once, then Dad. Her eyes flicked to his forehead and she stood up immediately.

"If you're here then that means she's…"

She looked up to mum and whispered: "Please… no. Please don't. It's too soon…"

And she fainted again. Luckily, I caught her.

Dad sighed and said: "I suppose we have to take her home. Maybe we'll find out what all of that was about."

I nodded and grabbed on to Dad's arm as Lily and Albus grabbed onto mum. With a deafening crack, we were apparated back home.

Mum immediately began to take care of the girl. Lily was bouncing around, asking who she was, and Al and I began a hushed conversation.

Al and I were best mates. Sure, we tried to maim each other on a regular basis, but we were best mates anyways, especially at times like this. Al was soft and always thought about what he did, analyzing the plans I made and perfecting them after I gave him the raw version. He definitely highlighted the better part of Slytherin house, which he was in.

"James, do you know her? You've been looking at her for a while with a weird look on your face."

I frowned. "I saw her when I ran off deeper into the menagerie. She was staring at a raven. It kind of hurt to see her looking at it like that: She looked like she envied it. It was half-starved and miserable, trapped in a cage, but she looked like she would rather be in that cage if she could only have the wings to fly."

Albus frowned. "That's pretty deep for you, mate. What do you think she was doing with Scorpius?"

Scorpius Malfoy was also a fourth year Slytherin, and apparently he endorsed the evil part of his house. Word was that he'd cast his first unforgivable at the age of eight.

I frowned. "I don't know. Maybe we should ask dad."

"Actually, I was just about to ask you."

We both looked up at dad, startled. "You mean you don't know?"

Dad laughed a bit and sat down. "Well I don't know everything. I don't want to ennervate her in case it's too much of a shock to her body. We have to wait until she wakes up to ask her questions."

"I remember Macnair telling mum that she knew what it was."

Dad sighed. "I know, James, but she tells me she has no idea. We'll just have to wait."

I sighed. I hate waiting. The silence was almost palpable as mum put Lily to bed, then came back down to sit next to the girl's limp figure.

We waited for what felt like hours, then suddenly, mum said: "She's moving."

We all stood and rushed over to the couch, where she had been laid.

She was indeed moving. Her body was twitching, as though she was having minor convulsions. Her head thrashed from side to side and her arms twitched, her fingers curling around air.

"N-n-n-no!"

We leaned closer as she thrashed harder.

"No, Please! Let me go! Leave me alone! Please!"

Suddenly, She screamed, howling as though she'd been hit with an unforgivable.

"No! Please! I'm begging you, don't make me! I'll do anything but that! Please, I don't want to do it!"

I wondered what she could possibly not want to do that badly. I was sure I would get a hint if I listened. I wasn't disappointed.

"No! I won't kill him! You can't make me do this! I won't do it! I don't care how many times you _Imperius_ me, I won't give! I won't kill him!"

We stopped short. "Did she say kill?" Al inquired. We didn't answer, transfixed as the dark haired girl thrashed even harder. "Thought so," Muttered Al.

"No…" Her voice was faint.

"No. I won't…"

Her voice broke. Tears streamed down her face.

"I'm sorry, Ivan. I'm so, so sorry."

She broke into sobs again, her chest convulsing as she wept in her sleep.

Only one question was in my mind:

Who was Ivan?


	5. Chapter 4

**All right, Thanks to all my reviewers! And thanks especially to hushpuppy 22 for a particularly great review!**

**I'm posting it here to answer some of the possible questions you people have.**

**This is utterly ridiculous. Harry is Head Auror and he's "pleading" with a Death Eater? Torture is torture and your world where a preteen can torture a girl because she's property has nothing to do with Rowling's world. Not to mention that Harry's position is society is higher than any Death Eater or Pureblood at this point. He has the power to do whatever he wants, like protect this girl and arrest Scorpius. Which is why this chapter, especially, is really unbelievable and out of character.**

**Response: I thank you for your insight. It's rare to find somebody who actually writes a real review and says what they think.**  
** I'm not very good at impersonating people. The thing is, that it's quite a bit OOC in that way. However, Harry can't do everything. In family matters, and with people who haven't even got any papers, he's mostly helpless. Technically, Bellona doesn't exist. And have you ever noticed how whenever somebody gets hurt, Harry's just kind of shocked and still?**  
** Pure-blood society is very medieval. It always will be and always has been. The idea that a woman is property isn't new. I have to say that I may have gone a bit overboard with Scorpius' possessive attitude. But it gets worse.**  
** And by the way, Bellona's not getting tortured. Yet. He's just roughing her up a bit.**

**Now, without further ado, the chapter!**

**The review rule still applies. 5 more reviews before I update, people!**

Chapter 4

James' POV

Her eyes snapped open and she sat up, screaming: "NO!"

She clutched at her throat as though she couldn't breathe, hyperventilating and sweating.

When her breathing calmed, she began to sob a bit.

And of course, Al, like the royal arse he is, said: "Who's Ivan?"

She sat up right away, trying to scoot back. "No! Please! I mean…"

She stopped, looked at me, and whispered: "I-Ivan?"

I shook my head. "My name is James."

She sighed and nodded. "I shouldn't get my hopes up like that… wait."

She suddenly seemed to realize that there were people around her. She looked at my dad fearfully, then she looked at mum.

"Y-y-y-you!"

Mum looked surprised. "Do I know you?"

She shook her head. "No, I don't suppose you do. I think that our mothers have met. It wasn't on the best of terms, seeing that my mother ended up dead."

Mum frowned. "Who was your mother?"

She shook her head. "I'm sorry… I can't… I can't say. I'm sorry."

Mum frowned harder. "Well, I guess you know me then. I'm Ginny Potter, this is Harry Potter-"

The girl flinched at the name.

"These are Albus and James, our sons. Who are you?"

She looked absolutely terrified. "Please…"

Dad spoke up. "We won't hurt you."

She looked at him, her eyes full of emotion. "How do you know?"

Dad sighed. "I swear."

She snarled. "I'll say nothing to traitors the likes of you. Now, I would very much appreciate you allowing me to leave before he finds me."

Dad looked vaguely affronted by being called a traitor, but frowned at the end of Bellona's sentence. "He?"

She shook her head even more fervently. "No, I can't. I can't! I can't disobey him! It could mean my life! Please!"

She sounded like a house elf, I thought. Somehow, when an elf said it, it was funny, but when she said it… it scared me.

Dad had apparently gone through this before and put a hand on her knee.

She flinched so hard that the couch she was on actually moved.

Dad looked confused, but Ginny saved us by saying: "You can trust us. We won't tell him anything, we promise. If he tries to take you away to hurt you, we won't let him. We just need your name."

She looked away, as though afraid. "Bellona. My name is Bellona Black, and I want to go home. Now. Please."

Dad shook his head. "Macnair took care of that. You'll be staying with us until you leave for Hogwarts."

Her eyes widened and she said: "All due respect for my Lord Macnair and your own noble house, sir, but I think I have to go before I am found. I am afraid that this place will not be enough to hide me. He'll send somebody."

"Who's he?"

"My father."

"Who's your father?"

"I don't see how you would need this information."

Dad frowned. "We won't hurt you. Anything said here will remain strictly confidential."

She shook her head and stood up, curtseying to dad, who looked more than a bit disconcerted at this. "If you please, Lord Potter, I should very much like to go home before I am found. My father is sure to send somebody after me and if it is who I think, I do not think that you will appreciate her presence anywhere near you or your heirs."

He frowned. "Heirs?"

Dad seemed nervous. He was always a bit strange when people were upset.

Bellona rolled her eyes. "Children. Really, my lord, you should begin to learn the pureblood language. Even if you don't use it, at least you will understand."

Dad frowned for a second and said: "Wait, you said your last name was Black?"

Bellona nodded warily, suddenly scared again. What was with these mood swings?

"Erm… As in Sirius Black? I never knew he had a daughter."

She shook her head. "No. Not Sirius, the filthy traitor. I am shamed to have an uncle like him. No, my father is Regulus Black."

Dad flinched. I knew he didn't like people talking like that about his godfather. I'd heard it once before. I had been angry, sure (He was my namesake, after all), but not too bad. Now, hearing it from the mouth of a mere teenager was just… unnatural.

Dad tensed immediately. "Although Regulus Black was a good man, I am not sure about those who have raised you. I have to make sure that you're not a danger to my family."

She glared at him. "I'll say nothing to you or to anybody else."

Dad looked very disturbed by the way she spoke, but he responded rather stiffly. "I don't believe you have a choice, Miss Black."

She sighed. "Fair enough, but not here. I can tell you and your wife, but that is all. I won't have anybody else knowing."

Dad frowned, but nodded. "Come on into my study. Gin, come with me. And boys," He turned to me and Al with a stern expression. "Run along. I will know if you're eavesdropping."

Dad wasn't like this often, but when he was, we knew better than to disobey. We slunk downstairs into the basement to talk about what we'd heard. There had to be a clue in what she'd said. Bellona was a hard case to crack, but we'd find out. What kind of Potters would we be if we didn't?


	6. Chapter 5

**Ok, yeah. Screw it. I'm getting tired of waiting for reviews. But I'm warning you people. I WANT REVIEWS!**

**Pretty please?  
**

Chapter 5

Bellona's POV

I followed Lord and Lady Potter through their manor. I rather liked the place: It looked like a home, instead of the cold darkness of the Lestrange Manor. I knew I had to talk, but I would be able to get an oath out of the two of them to not reveal what I said, so it would be all right.

We entered the study and Lord Potter sat down, motioning to me to do the same. Lady Potter remained behind me, likely to make sure that I didn't make a quick escape.

I was afraid of them. My father had always told me that they would kill me should they find out who I was.

Eventually, Lord Potter said: "Do you pose a threat to anybody who lives here?"

I frowned and said: "Not as of right now. I promise to give you a twelve hour head start if I'm given orders to kill you."

They frowned and seemed about to say something, but an owl arrived at the window. Lord Potter stood to get it, then read the letter.

His face was stoic, but I could tell he was distressed.

Eventually, he said: "All right, young lady, what's your real name? I know for a fact that Regulus Black did not have a child. There are no more Blacks in existence."

Caught in my own lie. Damn it. My eyes widened and I bit my lip, suddenly afraid for my life.

"You can't tell anybody," I begged. "I still want a chance at being accepted. What I tell you must not leave this room. I want an oath from the two of you."

They frowned, but nodded. "We swear it."

I nodded and said: "My name is Bellona Lestrange, daughter of Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange. I've been in hiding with my father my whole life, and this will be my first year at Hogwarts."

I looked downwards, praying that I wouldn't have to see the final blow if he decided to kill me.

The pair gaped at me, and eventually, Mrs. Weasley said: "That's it? You had to lie about that? We don't care who your parents are, so long as you don't follow in their footsteps."

I sighed. "It's hard not to lie. It makes my life easier, and people are still afraid of the name Lestrange. I have no wish to go to Askaban. That is why I have had particularly limited contact with the outside world."

I couldn't tell them that I was a Death Eater. I couldn't.

Lord Potter nodded. "I see no need for your front to be destroyed. Do you wish for my sons to know this, or would you rather keep your lie until they respect you, then let them learn at the sorting?"

I nodded. "The latter, if you please, my lord."

He frowned. "Enough of this lord nonsense. You can call me sir if you like, or Mr. Potter."

I raised an eyebrow, but nodded. "Yes sir."

"All right. Now, we're just going to take you downstairs. The Weasley family is coming for a visit. Do you play Quidditch? We're missing somebody on our team, on accounts that Lily can't fly yet."

I frowned. Quidditch had not been one of the things that a young lady was to do, seeing as I ran the risk of getting hurt. Still, I had managed to play a game or two, when I had been really little.

I nodded. "I don't play often, but I'm told that I make a good beater."

"A beater? You're a bit small, no?"

I smirked. "I may be small, but you haven't seen me punch yet. If I can't hit the bludger, I'll just throw the club."

He smiled. "All right then. We'll introduce you as a Black and leave it at that."

I smiled as best I could and nodded. Perhaps this was a strange family, but something about Lord Potter made me want to trust him.

Now I just had to figure out if that was good or bad.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Bellona's POV

We all stood in front of the house as the Weasleys apparated in. There were twelve of them, and I was sure that there were more to come.

I stayed back a bit, hiding slightly behind James.

James.

The name felt foreign on my tongue, because it didn't match the face in my mind.

James looked just like Ivan, the boy I had loved.

The boy who had stepped in the way of a killing curse to save my sorry skin.

Same black hair, same deep green eyes, same voice and laugh, same little crease in his forehead when he got confused.

James was obviously very confused.

As the Weasleys walked towards us, Lord Potter talked to Mr. Weasley in hushed tones as Mrs. Weasley was hugging Lady Potter, and the children were running around, laughing and frolicking like lovestruck fillies.

I smiled wistfully, remembering the age when I had been permitted to laugh like that.

That time was long gone, although I didn't look it. I had been forced to grow up quickly.

I was snapped out of my reverie by Mr. Weasley saying: "So this is miss Black? It's a pleasure to meet you."

He extended his hand and I took it lightly, curtseying as I said: "Likewise, I'm sure. I am terribly sorry that my father's foolish prejudice has kept me from enjoying the pleasure of your family's company before."

I was supposed to be disgusted. I was supposed to sneer at them and call them blood-traitors.

But I didn't share my father's pureblood views, contrary to appearance.

So I smiled and curtseyed like I would have to any pureblooded lord.

I stood there as the adults made small-talk, not really listening, until Lord Potter said: "Erm… Bellona, why don't you go play with the other children? We'll start the Quidditch game after lunch."

I smiled at him and shook my head. "No thank you. I'm afraid that I am a bit too old to, as you say, 'play'. However, if you wish to have a private conversation, I would be more than happy to get out of your way."

They seemed slightly surprised by my eloquent manner of speaking, but Lord Potter nodded.

"Yeah, if you don't mind, that would be nice."

I smiled and curtseyed. "I take my leave of you then, my lords, ladies."

I began to walk away before turning back to Lord Potter and saying: "I remind you, my lord, that I have your strict confidence on the matter of which we spoke of in your study."

The unspoken threat was clear in my voice.

He nodded. "Your secret's safe with me."

I smiled and walked off to a nearby apple tree, content to lean against the trunk and stay in the shade, shielded from the sun.

I laughed at the children's antics, and I really did want to join them, but I couldn't. I was fifteen years old and engaged. I had passed the age of playing with children long ago.

James walked up to me at length and asked: "Why don't you come with us? We're playing a warm-up game of Quidditch, and we're missing a beater."

I shrugged. "Why not? Do you have a broom I can borrow?"

He smiled crookedly at me and tossed a broom at me. The writing on the handle read: _Firebolt._

I suddenly felt like I shouldn't be touching the broom with my bare hands. Firebolts were ancient. Antiques, really.

James smiled apologetically at me. "I know, it's awfully outdated, but it's all we have left."

I smiled weakly, feeling a bit faint at this boy's character that reminded me so much of Ivan's.

I looked at the broom critically. "Who knows? Maybe I'll be able to crank some speed out of the old thing."

He grinned at me. "That's the spirit. Come on then. We're all waiting."

I smiled and took off my cloak, revealing the black dress beneath. I hung the cloak on the apple tree and said: "Where to then, master James?"

"Master?"

"Heir. Eldest son. Take your pick."

He frowned. "You pureblood people are awfully strange."

I shrugged. "I was about to say that you blood-traitor people are awfully strange. Come on then, let's get to the field."

He shouldered his broom and I did the same.

We walked out to the Quidditch pitch out back.

A boy who looked like a mini Harry Potter asked me: "A dress? You're gong to play Quidditch in a dress?"

I shrugged and raised an eyebrow at him. "Would you rather I took it off?"

He turned an impressive shade of red and I smirked.

I grabbed a beater's bat and mounted sidesaddle. It is in fact harder than most people think, riding a broom with both legs on one side. Still, I was used to it. It had been the only way for me to be permitted to fly and still be a proper lady at the same time.

We set off on the count of three.

I loved flying. The freedom in the skies, the way I felt like not even my father could bring me back down. (Until he cast a lanyard charm on my broom. Then, not only did it bring me down, but it hurt like hell.)

I hefted my beater's bat and aimed at a bludger. I gazed at the dirt-brown ball as it got closer and closer…

And I swung the bat.

The bludger shattered with an explosion so loud it made my bones hum.

The sheer force of the bludger's pent up magic knocked me off my broom. I fell towards the ground, too surprised and afraid even to open my mouth and scream.

I was past even fear now. All that ran through my head was an unspoken question: _If I die, will I see Ivan again?_

The beater's bat fell out of my hand, although I didn't realize it at the time.

In the face of death, my thoughts presented themselves one by one, as if waiting single-file to be considered:

_Is there a rock where I'm going to fall?_

_There's a rip in the hem of my skirt._

_Will it hurt to die?_

_That cloud above me looks like a duck._

_Ten seconds till impact_

_Nine_

_Eight_

_Seven_

_Six_

_Five_

_Four_

_Three_

_Two_

O-

The wind was knocked out of me as I fell into two well-muscled arms.

I looked up into Avada-green eyes, and my brain didn't register anything any more. I melted under this gaze.

Ivan's gaze.

James' gaze.

Was there even a difference?

The moment of heaven lasted only for a few seconds however, before I became acutely aware of the bat I had dropped. I saw it tumbling from the sky, rotating on itself, and could only watch as it fell with a muted _thunk!_ On James' head. He groaned slightly and his eyes rolled to the back of his head as he fell, unconscious.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

James' POV

When my eyes opened, the world was fuzzy and doubled.

The first person I saw was Bellona, and all I could think to say was: "Are you in the habit of exploding bludgers, or is this a special occasion?"

What, can you blame me? I was staring into the face of the single most beautiful girl I'd ever seen.

Black hair in a mess of curls, pale porcelain skin that had perhaps never seen sun, Bloodred lips that I longed to kiss, Mysterious black eyes that seemed far older than she actually was.

All right, I'll admit it. I really, really liked her.

She laughed a bit. "I've been having a bad day. Be glad I took it out on the bludger and not on you."

I nodded quickly to try to get my sight back in check.

When the doubled images had merged together and my sight was clear, I asked: "So, when are we starting that Quidditch game?"

I heard Al laugh. "Yeah, great idea, James! Maybe if you have brain damage, you'll fly better!"

I rolled my eyes. "Shut it, Al, you aren't any better than me."

Before we could begin to fight, dad said: "All right, you two, we get it. Still, we'll wait until tomorrow to play Quidditch. In the mean time, it's time for dinner. Fall in, everybody."

I stood up carefully and almost collapsed, but strong arms gripped me just in time.

"Careful now. We don't want to lose a teammate yet. We'll have to wait until later for the Slytherin backstabbing."

I stood myself up a bit more carefully, waiting for the blood to flow from my head to my numbing fingers. We set off to the Dining Room.

Before we entered, dad asked: "Bellona, would you like to remove your cloak?"

She smiled at him and nodded. "Thank you, my lord. That would be wonderful. Where should I put it?"

I still didn't understand why she called him lord, but dad didn't seem too uncomfortable.

"Kreacher!"

Kreacher popped into the hall and bowed to dad before reaching for Bellona's black robe.

He bowed deeply to her with a muttered: "At last, some good pure blood in this house…," and disappeared.

Bellona's dress was very nice. It was a sky blue with white lacy trim and shiny white sleeves. There was a black armband around her upper arm and she rubbed it subconsciously. A ring of tattoos circled her wrist, shaped like mechanical gears. An interesting design.

We all trooped off to the dining room.

Dinner began uneventfully, with all-around compliments of mum's fantastic cooking.

Everybody made happy small-talk, Bellona jumping in occasionally, but not often.

Then mum asked: "So, Bellona, do you have a boyfriend?"

Bad idea. Bellona clamped up like an oyster. She slumped visibly, bowing her head, touching her black armband lightly before saying: "I-I used to."

It was obvious that she didn't want to talk about it, but Al just had to open his big mouth. "How did you break off?"

"We didn't break off," she said stiffly.

Al still couldn't take a hint. "Then what happened?"

Bellona glared at him. "He's dead."

Her tone made it clear that the conversation was over.

She didn't speak for the rest of dinner.

That night, I walked up to her bedroom, knocking lightly on the door.

"Who's there?" She asked.

"It's me, James."

"Come in."

I opened the door lightly. She was seated on her bed, looking at a framed picture nostalgically. I walked over and sat next to her.

"I wanted to apologize for Al's behavior. He's just an arse, you can't really hold it against him."

Bellona smiled weakly. "It's all right. He couldn't have known. I shouldn't have snapped at him like that."

"That's why you wear your armband, isn't it? You're in mourning."

She nodded sadly. "He was such a good person. It wasn't fair that he had to die so young. He was going to start his sixth year at Hogwarts with his brother, and he was going to grow up and get himself a proper job to clear his family name-"

She covered her mouth. "I've said too much."

"What, that he was going to clear his family name? What's wrong with that? What… What are you hiding, Bellona?"

She shook her head again. "I can't say it. Please, Ivan. I don't want to hurt you… but the more you ask, the more I have to lie. Don't make me do that. I hate having to lie, but it's for your own good as well as mine."

"My name's not Ivan," I answered.

She bit her lip. "I'm sorry, James. I'm just a bit confused since his death. But… please. I don't want to lie to you, but if I don't, he'll kill me. Please…"

She shrank away as I slid a bit closer. "I'd rather die than let anybody hurt you."

Her eyes suddenly filled with tears and she looked back down to her picture frame. "Please, don't say that."

"Say what?"

She looked at me again. "Don't say that you'd rather die. Ivan promised me that once… It was the last thing he ever told me before he stepped in the way of a killing curse to save my life."

I bit my lip and shut up before I hurt her more.

We stayed like that a while, simply sitting in silence, content to be in each other's company.

Eventually, I stood and began to walk out. When I opened the door, Bellona finally spoke.

"You look like him, you know."

I stopped and turned around. "Look like who?"

"Like Ivan. You're his spitting image. You have the same personality, same face, same eyes… It's like looking at a picture of him. It's driving me crazy. It hurts so much… but I can't get enough of it."

I walked over to her. "Bellona, I'm not Ivan. I'm James. But I can still be there for you. I promise. At least until I get myself killed in true Gryffindor fashion."

She smiled up at me and said: "Then don't get yourself killed, or I'll find a way to haunt your soul for the rest of eternity."

I smiled and walked away, out of the room.

I felt an odd bubbling of ecstasy and ran up the stairs two by two to get to the room that Al and I shared whenever we had a lot of guests over, like the Weasleys.

The second I burst through the door, I ran to the window and threw it open, leaning out and yelling: "BLOODY HELL, I'M IN LOVE!"


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry about the late update, but I'm in the French countryside now and let's just say that internet is scarcer than in good old U.S. of A. I'm actually paying a good amount of money at the only WebHouse for miles, so I expect a lot of reviews, people!**

**(My card allows me ten internet sessions, so I can probably update about once a day from here to then.)  
**

**Also, cross your fingers for me, tomorrow I get my AP scores! (AP Human Geography and AP English Lang. and Comp.) Wish me Fives!  
**

**As always, I will be posting the text and response for the best reviewer (With E-Cookies).  
**

**Without any further ado,  
**

* * *

Chapter 8

James' POV

Note to self: Before yelling that you're in love out the window, make sure that Al isn't in the room.

He burst out laughing, and it took me a while to register that he was there.

I turned around angrily. "What's so funny, Al? I'm allowed to fall in love!"

He chuckled once more and said: "Just wait until mum hears about this… OI, MUM! GET UP HERE!"

I heard mum yell up: "CAN I GET A _PLEASE_ FOR ONCE, ALBUS?"

Al looked sheepish and said: "OI, MUM! CAN YOU _PLEASE_ GET UP HERE?" He huffed before grumbling: "Doesn't have the same ring to it…"

A few seconds later, mum was in the room. "What is it, Al? Is something wrong?"

He shook his head with a crooked grin and said: "No. I wanted to tell you something funny. James just ran up here and yelled out the window: 'bloody hell, I'm in love.'"

He started laughing again and I huffed before slouching on my bed.

Mum smiled. "That's wonderful, James! Who's the lucky girl?"

I swear I blushed. What's with that? I never blush. "Bellona."

Mum stopped short, her smile faltering. "Bellona?"

I nodded, confused at her reaction. "Yeah, why?"

She sighed and sat down next to me. "James, I don't know. I won't stand in your way, but she's _different_. She's not in the best of positions, and she has a lot of secrets. When they all come apart, I don't think you'll see her the same way again."

I shrugged. "I won't judge her on whatever she's told me. The less I ask questions, the less she has to lie. Besides, she needs somebody to be there, because apparently she's rather lost her anchor."

Mum raised an eyebrow. "Woah there, Romeo. Let's not get into that. I just have to warn you to not ask her any questions. That goes for you too, Albus. No asking any questions about her life. I don't think you'd like it if she were killed for saying too much accidentally. I think she was serious about that bit."

I sighed and nodded. "Hey, Mum?"

She smiled down at me. "Yes, James?"

"What are the chances she likes me back?"

Mum frowned for a second before saying: "I'd say pretty good. She likes you, all right. But she won't let herself love you, because she doesn't want to get hurt again. Give her time, James. These things don't happen overnight."

She smiled a bit before saying: "Never thought I'd be giving my son romantic advice. This conversation is better suited for your father. If you have any more questions, you'll have to ask him, James, because I'm not very good at this."

I smiled before saying: "Ok, mum. Good night."

She smiled and kissed me on the forehead, then walked across the room to hug Albus before walking out and shutting off the lights.

The moon cast an eerie shadow over my bed.

I couldn't sleep. Not because I was thinking of Bellona or anything like that. I was just naturally insomniac. Mum says I get it from dad.

I suddenly became aware of a strange thumping sound coming from downstairs. Like a bed hitting the wall. I pictured the house carefully in my mind, trying to remember which room was directly underneath mine.

Bellona's.

I got up and snuck out. What could possibly be making that noise?

My questions were fully answered when I opened the door.

Bellona was writhing on her bed, her mouth opened in a silent scream. A blue silencing ward pulsed around her.

Was she so used to nightmares that she was in the habit of warding herself just so that she wouldn't wake anybody else?

Her dream seemed to stop suddenly and she fell still. The rapidly pulsing ward seemed to calm down until it was simply a shimmering curtain of translucent blue light.

She looked peaceful like that, just sleeping. I didn't want to do anything to disturb her.

Suddenly, I remembered her picture frame, and I was suddenly curious as to what the picture was. I hadn't taken the time to look earlier. It was on her bedside table, a beautiful frame of carved and polished wood. I took actually quite a while simply admiring the frame's fine workmanship.

It was made of oak, the borders covered in carved roses. If I closed my eyes, I could just barely hear the whirring of machinery in the back of the frame. I looked at the frame, then the wards around her, and it took a while to put two and two together.

The frame generated her wards.

That was an absolutely brilliant piece of magic.

I finally tore my attention from the frame to the picture.

Bellona was there, holding hands with a boy who was perhaps a year older than me.

He did look exactly like me.

The two of them were talking and laughing, and I saw a spark in Bellona's eyes as she looked at him.

I smiled fondly as I watched her laugh at something he'd just said.

"That was taken the day before he died."

I jumped. Bellona was sitting up in bed, smiling at the picture. Her body was still wrapped in the cocoon of blue light. She reached behind the frame and flicked a switch, saying an incantation in Latin. The mechanical whirring stopped and the wards flickered once before disappearing.

"Where did you get that frame? Dad needs one of those badly."

She shook her head. "It's a unique piece. Took me no end of trouble to figure out how to make it. I tried making a bracelet that would make a protective shield, but…"

She showed me her right wrist and I saw again the ring of tattoos around her wrist.

She continued. "It was a very nice gold bracelet, but it just sank into my skin. Two months of work completely wasted. It would have worked fine anyways, but my own magic interferes with the bracelet's, so it only blocks minor spells, like stunners and the like. I can't get rid of it either, but at least it doesn't hurt."

"You made that frame?"

She nodded. "I study technomancy. It's a very interesting form of magic. It's particularly volatile, but extremely practical. Magic and metal together. That's how the wards of Hogwarts are made, you know. If you can find out where the heart of the castle is, you can find the machine that makes the wards run."

I frowned. "How long did it take you to make the frame?"

She shrugged. "To make it wasn't so much a problem. The theory is the hardest because not too many people know technomancy well enough. I had to learn by trial and error, and technomancy is a very volatile art. You have no idea how easily things explode. I'd say that between getting the gears and screws and everything to make the frame, finding out how to make an unlimited power source, finding the runes to make the ward itself, and actually implementing the techniques, I'd say that the frame took me about six months."

Wow. Six months? That's dedication.

She picked up the frame and flipped it over, showing me the smooth back. She took her wand from her bedside table and tapped it to the frame, whispering something that I didn't quite comprehend.

The back of the frame popped open, revealing the gears inside.

There were hundreds of tiny little pieces, mostly gears that spun like old iron-age muggle machinery. I looked closely at the currently still gears and noticed that each individual piece had been marked with a single rune. I could barely imagine how long it must have taken to mark all the pieces and place them in the right order.

"How does it work?"

She smiled. "The same energy that keeps your father alive day after day. Love."

Love?

The idea seemed inconceivable.

"You can use love as a power source?"

She frowned. "It's hard to explain. Love in itself is not a power source, but magic is worked through the soul of the caster. By putting in the picture of Ivan, I attached it to my soul. When I flip the switch, it taps into my magic to protect me. It is possible to simply cast a spell on the gears, but it is much less reliable and will wear off over time. Love, however, is a primal force. When it is harnessed, it is powerful enough to do anything."

She smiled sadly and placed the panel back onto the back of the frame. She tapped it with her wand again and it sealed itself flawlessly. I couldn't even see the difference between the two pieces of wood.

She looked down at her hands sadly before whispering "I've never told these things to anybody. I'm not supposed to be studying technomancy, and I'm not supposed to be running around falling in love…" She paused for a second before continuing. "So why do I feel like this now? Why do I think I'm falling in love again? I'm not allowed to fall in love, much less with a Potter… I don't know if I can handle this."

She began to sob softly, rocking back and forth and holding herself as though she wanted to physically hold herself together.

I put an arm around her and thought a bit before saying: "For what it's worth, I love you too."

She stopped for a minute and looked up at me, her eyes puffy, her lips a beautiful bloodred color. "Y-You do?"

I nodded and pulled her a bit closer to me. "Yeah, I think I do. I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't."

I didn't know what came over me, but I was suddenly aware of how close our faces were. I leaned forward slightly until my lips brushed hers. She flinched away first, but soon began to kiss me in turn.

I felt my brain melting through my body. Her lips were soft and warm and she tasted of peppermint, although her lips were salty with her tears. She pressed her body to mine, as though our mere proximity could bring her all the comfort in the world.

When we pulled away, she looked down, but I put a finger under her chin and pulled her head back to me. "Don't worry, Bellona. Everything is going to be all right."

She sighed and pulled away from me. "No. Everything is _not_ going to be all right. I have too many secrets to allow myself this weakness. I can't tell you anything, but I don't want to hurt you like that. We can't be together, James. As much as I want to, it's not possible. I can't let you die for me, James, and my father will kill you if he finds out about this."

I sighed and took both her hands into mine, looking straight into her night-black eyes. "But I don't care. Besides, Gryffindors don't die. They go to hell and regroup."

She frowned at me for a second, then burst out laughing.

She had a very nice laugh, I thought. It was pretty and tinkling, like crystal chimes.

She got up, still chuckling, and pushed me out of the room.

"Go to bed, James. We both have to get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning, okay?"

I smiled and kissed her fleetingly before walking back upstairs into my room.

I couldn't shake the feeling that I'd left my brain somewhere in Bellona's room.


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry bout not updating, been depressed. I got 2s on both of my AP exams. That's college level. It STAYS. Damnit.**

**Well, I didn't have enough reviews to post anything, but I'm gonna post two chappies today, since I forgot yesterday.  
**

**So long! REVIEW!  
**

* * *

Chapter 9

Bellona's POV

I felt woozy and soft and _weak_. I wouldn't, no, I _couldn't_ fall in love. My father would kill me.

No, he wouldn't. He wouldn't lose such a bargaining chip. No, he'd kill James. And that would be so much worse.

I sighed and fell back on my bed. It wasn't only lives on the line. Ivan had only died a month ago. I wasn't ready for this. But could I pick what my heart did? No, of course not.

If I could, Ivan wouldn't be dead.

If I could, I wouldn't be falling in love with James Sirius Potter.

If I could…

Then perhaps I wouldn't be so weak.

I sighed. This was shaping up just like Ivan.

I had fallen in love with Ivan Dolohov in exactly seventy-three different ways.

I had tried to make a list of ways to fall out of love again, but I hadn't gotten past number one before I realized it was pointless and gave up.

Which meant that I had fallen in love with James in exactly seventy-four different ways.

The last way being that he was just like Ivan.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by somebody sneering: "Quite the love triangle, isn't it?"

I looked up, glaring at the intruder coldly, without answering. I knew I didn't have to.

Scorpius Malfoy stepped closer and placed an ice-cold hand on my cheek. How he had gotten into the house I didn't know.

I flinched. He smirked snidely before saying: "Only the problem is that you don't love me back. I can't make you, of course, but I can stop you from ever thinking of another man again."

I was suddenly afraid for James' life. He couldn't be meaning to kill James, right?

No, he didn't. What he did was worse.

Scorpius pointed his wand at my ward-frame.

"Confringo."

I could only watch in horror as the frame shattered. The picture was burned clean through, gears and screws scattered all over the table and a few rolling around on the floor.

I flinched as a smoldering gear landed dangerously close to my hand. Before Scorpius could see, I slipped it into my pocket.

Scorpius smirked at me. "Now, I think it's time that you came with me."

I snarled at him. "I'll go nowhere with you."

He smirked. "Ah, but I'm afraid that you have no choice."

With that, he took my hand and disappeared, me with him.

When we appeared again, we were in a large stone room. It was echoey and cold. My feet were bare, and I was wearing only my white lace-fringed nightdress.

Scorpius smiled sadistically at me again and shoved me to the ground. I landed sprawled on my back, glaring up at him.

Before I could get up, He waved his wand and chains shot out of the wall behind me, dragging me across the room, my back scraping mercilessly on the rough-hewn stones that made up the floor.

Once I was securely shackled to the wall, hand and foot, with about three inches of room, Scorpius saw fit to speak again.

He stepped dangerously close to me and ran a finger across my lips. "Ah, what a little desert rose."

I snapped out to bite his finger, but he jerked his hand out of the way.

"More like a desert cobra," He corrected.

I contented myself with glaring at him.

Still, he knelt down before me and laid a hand on my face. "Unlike what you seem to think, I do know my limitations."

I relaxed. At least he wouldn't try to rape me or anything. Perhaps he'd have mercy on me and kill me.

It was not to be. "Still, although I may not touch you the way I wish, I can do this."

He rose and stepped back, drawing his wand. "_Crucio._"

Pain exploded inside me as the bolt of pulsing red light hit me.

Don't get me wrong. I can usually get through quite a bit of torture. My own Cruciatus curse is stronger than my father's.

But Scorpius' hurt. His Cruciatus could easily rival mine in terms of strength. It took all my willpower not to scream. My chest twisted slightly in an instinctive reaction to block the pain.

It didn't work.

Scorpius smiled. "So perhaps you will not scream yet. But I can be patient. We have a long time, anyways. A month and half until you leave for Hogwarts. Oh yes, my rose-" I flinched at the nickname. "-I'm going to have a lot of fun with you."

I didn't know how long the Cruciatus curse lasted after that. All I knew was that I would not scream.

I bit my tongue until it bled. I clenched my fists until I heard the steady dripping sound of my blood hitting the floor. I would not let myself scream. That day, the only thing that he managed to tear from my body was a strangled whimper.

But that was only the first day.

The second day, he was worse, laughing as I held my breath to keep my screams at bay.

Usually, I could distance myself from the Cruciatus. I could simply let my mind drift and keep the pain away.

I couldn't do it this time. It simply hurt too much for me to ignore.

In the middle of the afternoon, I caved.

I let loose a horrible scream, all of my welled up pain and despair let loose in one breath.

Scorpius laughed and ended the curse. He smirked down at me. "I knew you would scream. You are weak, just like that Potter boy. Just like Ivan Dolohov."

I snarled. "And yet each of them are worth ten of you. What does that say about your strength, Malfoy?"

He cast a quick Cruciatus again, and I screamed in surprise. He ended it with a heavy sigh. "You bring this on yourself, Bellona. You allowed yourself to defy me. It is your fault that Ivan Dolohov died. It is your fault that you are going through this. You allowed him to kiss you. And yet you are promised to me. You have no right to your own life anymore, Bellona. It belongs to me, and you know it. And I'm going to make sure that you never so much as think of James Potter without trembling in fear."

He gazed down at me with a cold ice in his eyes and cast the Cruciatus again.

And again.

And again.

It never stopped. I lost all control and screamed again and again.

Scorpius laughed all the while.

Eventually, he stopped. I didn't know how long it had been. I found I didn't care.

He brought me a meal and lengthened the shackles on my arms to allow me to eat it.

It wasn't much. A bit of bread, some not-so-well-cooked meat, and a gallon jug of water.

I was hungry, so I ate.

The water soothed my parched throat, and the meat and bread energized me.

Still, I knew that I was in no condition to fight.

So I sat there through the night, sleeping fitfully, my nightmares worse than ever. They weren't only about Ivan's death anymore; they were about the people I had killed, the people who I had watched die and laughed.

I suddenly knew how they felt.

He left me alone that night, waking me up early with another torture curse.

After the first few days, life settled into a rhythm.

Every day, I was tortured, morning till night, by a laughing Scorpius Malfoy. He would stop for his meals, but I was given food only once every two days, and water thrice a day.

He would stop during my water-breaks, telling me how this was all my fault. His words would echo in my mind, and I finally began to believe them. If I hadn't kissed Potter, I wouldn't be here. If I hadn't fallen in love with Ivan, he would be alive.

I deserved my pain.

After a week and half of nonstop torture, I began to pay attention to the details of life. It made me hurt less.

Only there was precious little other than torture.

I counted a lot. Counting helped me. I would count the stones in the wall or the floor, over and over again. I would count the number of meals I'd had since I'd been taken.

The most important thing I had counted was how long I had left until I would leave for Hogwarts.

One month.

It felt so long, yet so short.

**A/N:**

**Never thought I'd sink so low, but...  
**

**See that button down there?  
**

**Yeah, that one.  
**

**You know what to do.  
**

**REVIEW!  
**


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Bellona's POV  
Days blended together. If it wasn't for my regular meals and counting, I wouldn't have been able to tell a minute from a year.  
I was grimy and cold. I hadn't bathed in weeks, and I hadn't changed my clothes.  
In the second day of the third week, Scorpius was no longer satisfied with the Cruciatus.  
He walked up to me one day, holding an old-fashioned muggle whip.  
He drew it all over my body, making me tremble in fear.  
I only then realized how he had broken my spirit.  
I used to carry myself with pride. People feared me.  
Now I was nothing but a coward, trembling before this boy a year younger than myself. I no longer trusted either myself or my heart. Scorpius could do what he wanted with me: Hadn't I let him put the ring on my finger?  
Scorpius was right.  
I had brought this on myself.  
So I let him draw this strange leather strap over my body. It was braided leather, the texture like snakeskin, scraping softly at me.  
He removed it suddenly, flinging it back over his shoulder.  
I looked up at him in fear. What would he do with me?  
My whole body trembled, and spasmed as he brought it down, slashing at me with a sickening crack.  
I screamed again and again as he lashed at me, until I was dizzy from blood loss. This was his new game for several days.

Every day, he made sure that I was awake for the pain. He made sure that I was conscious through the whole of the torture.

It got so that I couldn't even think of James without flinching.  
About five days later, just when I thought he couldn't possibly get any more brutal, he did the unthinkable.  
He knelt next to me and took out a knife.  
He grabbed my left arm roughly and yanked my sleeve up. I shivered as my dark mark was exposed.  
He looked straight in my eyes, his face full of baseless cruelty, and stabbed me straight through my mark.  
I roared in agony as fire coursed through my veins. Never before had I felt pain like this.  
He flicked his wand to remove my shackles and grabbed my arm roughly.  
I followed meekly, although every step felt like my legs were being doused with molten lead.  
He literally dragged me through what was surely the Malfoy manor.  
Eventually, we stopped at an oak door. He opened it and shoved me inside. He quickly locked he door behind me and called through the thick panel of wood: "get yourself washed, then dressed. We can't have you die of pneumonia, that'd spoil my fun."  
So this was what he called fun?  
I almost growled, but bit my lip, for fear he should hear. God only knew what would happen then. I didn't want to test him. He was my master after all. He had every right to kill me.  
I removed the rust-colored rags that had once been a perfectly good white nightdress and stepped into the shower, turning on the hot water full blast.  
I didn't let myself look at my wounds. I saw the water spiraling down the drain, tinged a rusty color.  
I scrubbed myself down with soap, even though it stung. I spent a long time in the shower, relishing the civilized feeling of cleanliness.

The water stung my wounds horribly, but I found it didn't matter anymore.

I stepped out of the shower eventually, feeling like I was glowing.

I saw a black lacy dress in the corner. It had been there before, I realized, but I hadn't noticed.

I made the mistake of looking at my reflection in the mirror.

The sight that greeted me was horrible.

I was nothing but skin and bones. My body had already been very slim before, but it had been just that. Small, lithe, and slender, but proportionate.

Now, you could easily see my ribs, my skin stretching over them like muggle plastic wrap.

The most disconcerting was the scars.

Some were open and bleeding, some closed. All were red and puffy. They hadn't been given time to heal, and I didn't want to know what had gotten in while I had been in that filthy dungeon. I hoped nothing was infected.

It was only then, staring at my scars, all over my body, including my face and hands, that I could never hope to hide, that I realized that I had to get out of there.

I had to go back to the Potters. They could protect me.

But then again, Scorpius had gotten in once, hadn't he? What was to say he wouldn't again? Not to mention the fact that Scorpius would know.

He had ears everywhere. He would know. I couldn't speak to James, or so much as meet his eyes. He would know, and he would hurt me again. I didn't want to go through that again…

But I made up my mind. I would find a way. That was sure.

I slipped on the dress wordlessly. It was too big for me. Perhaps it had been my size before I had been kidnapped, but not anymore.

I reached into the rusty rags of my old dress and took out the single gear that I had kept. It had given me hope all this time, and I had taken comfort in it.

I held my head high as I stepped out of the bathroom.

Scorpius snarled at me and raised a hand as though to slap me. "Don't look at me like that, you filthy little wench."

I flinched and lowered my head immediately, although for once, I was boiling inside.

Was this what I had been reduced to? Bowing before this coward who wouldn't even hurt me if I wasn't securely bound?

Still, I followed him meekly back to my dungeon. I allowed myself to be shackled back in place on the far wall (Which had three-hundred-ninety-nine stones in it, by the way), and tried to ignore the searing pain in my Dark Mark.

I took comfort in my pain, instead of hiding from it. I allowed myself to scream, or he would know exactly what he had given me. He had given me hope.

I felt the lashes of the whip on my face and body, heard the ripping of the black fabric that now covered me.

Little by little, I found that my pain gave me power.

And that was what I needed.

I needed power to break free.

Love could not help me now; my heart had been frozen what seemed like years ago by that leather strap in my fiancé's hand. I still couldn't think the name James without trembling in fear.

I couldn't fool myself: I was still scared to death of Scorpius.

But I still knew that I had to go.

I took strength in the pain that he gave me, knowing that it would bring the power that I so lusted after.

Every night, I wouldn't allow myself to sleep at all, instead trying to work wandless magic, so that I could one day break free of this place.

I would play with the little gear in my pocket, taking what comfort I could from it.

One day, I did it.

I summoned a fallen brick from the other side of the room. It almost hit me in the face, but I did it.

I smiled, then winced as my dry lips cracked. I really needed more water.

I concentrated, screwing up my face, but I couldn't do it. I couldn't break the chains that held me.

I knew that only pain could bring me enough power.

I brought my left arm up to my mouth, closing my eyes so that I didn't have to see the one long gash in my mark, or what I was going to do.

I took a deep breath and bit down on my left arm.

I screamed in agony as flames ran through me, burning me like never before. I felt the magic run through my veins once more and concentrated, trying once, twice…

And the chains snapped neatly in two.

I almost laughed, but I was still in too much pain. I looked around me and smiled. There were no wards here.

I reached into my pocket again and took out the little steel gear. It had a single rune on it: Love.

The rune was meaningless to me now, or so I thought.

Still, I passed my now free left hand over it and whispered: "_Portus._"

I smiled weakly as the portkey was created, then held it in my hand, visualizing an area just outside of the Potter mansion's wards.

I closed my eyes and let myself be lifted off my feet.

I landed just where I wanted to, but what I saw surprised me.

Most of the potter family was gathered around a fire.

James was sobbing, as were a few others. Lily just looked downright confused, and Al looked grieved, but mostly confused.

That was when I realized how long I had been gone.

Five weeks.

I had been gone five weeks.

To them, I was dead.

I was attending my own funeral.


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: Note, this chapter is in the past: Happens the day after Bellona gets kidnapped (About that: Too much gore for a T rating, or was it all right?)**

* * *

Chapter 11

James POV

The morning after I had kissed Bellona, I woke up slightly woozy. I was just surprised that I had actually kissed her. Mum was going to be surprised, for sure.

And Bellona… well, I didn't know what would happen in that department. Hopefully, she wouldn't just stop and decide that this wasn't worth it.

I went to wake her up, as it was about nine. I knocked lightly on the door.

No answer.

I knocked a few more times, then walked in.

The carnage was unmistakable.

There were gears and screws all over the room, a burnt-up picture in the center of the floor.

Bellona's bed was rumpled and empty.

There had been a struggle.

I looked closer at some marks on the wall that definitely hadn't been there before.

They were scratched impressions, only mere inches up from the mattress.

It was plain English: _Taken._

Bellona Black had been kidnapped.

I was under the shock for a while, stunned.

Then dad walked in.

"James, what happened here?"

I could only point feebly at the inscription on the wall.

Dad read it, then scanned the room. "Where did the gears come from?"

I smiled a bit, remembering how beautiful her work had been. "It's- it used to be her masterpiece. It was a frame she'd made, and inside it there was a machine that generated a silencing ward at night, in case she had a nightmare or something and started to scream. She showed me how it worked. She just flicked a switch and it appeared or disappeared. She told me it ran off love."

He stiffened immediately. "Love?"

I nodded with a confused frown. "It was complicated. She said that love was a primal force. By putting in a picture of the one she loved, she could use the switch to tap into her magical core as she slept. It was something like that. I'm not sure. She called it… technomancy?"

He frowned. "Technomancy? That's interesting. Either way, it's rather plain what happened. Bellona's been kidnapped. We can look for her. She can't have gotten too far. Do you know where she could have gone, or who would have taken her?"

I frowned. "She didn't want to say anything, remember? She's scared out of her wits because of whoever it is. My guess is that she was threatened by that person, and he finally carried it out."

Dad nodded. "Well done. We'll make an Auror out of you yet."

I smiled proudly, then went back to business. "We should go out and look for her. The woods are hard to navigate, especially at night. She'll get lost, even if she does get away."

Dad nodded. "Yeah, I'll go and call in a couple of aurors. From what she's told me, she's pretty dangerous, and a bit mad. We have to find her, or we don't know how many people are going to end up dead."

I pretended not to hear the last part and nodded. "Thanks, dad. That really means a lot."

Mum walked in. "Is it true? Bellona's gone?"

Dad nodded. "Yeah. She's been kidnapped, but I don't think that she's too far. Any adult would have done a cleaner job, not left so many traces. It must have been somebody just out of Hogwarts at most. There wasn't any spellwork except for a Confringo on the frame."

I frowned, but didn't say anything.

Mum said: "We have to get her. She's our responsibility, remember? We can't leave her. We have to fan out. James, stay here with Al and Lily. Harry, call a few aurors. We need to find her."

Dad nodded and walked out. I knew better than to argue with dad when he was in 'auror mode'. Mum walked over to me.

"All right young man, what happened?"

I shrugged. "I kissed her."

She stopped and her jaw dropped. "She let you?"

I nodded. "Yeah. Then she said she wasn't allowed to and everything, then she said she loved me."

She sighed. "James, I don't know. I think that she might have run away, not been kidnapped. She may not have been able to handle falling in love."

I frowned. "I hope that she just ran off; if she was kidnapped by whoever she's scared of, then I don't fancy being in her place."

Mum smiled sadly. "Neither do I. Now, stay here with everybody else, okay? Don't leave the house. Tell Hugo, Rose, Lily, and Albus what's going on."

I looked up indignantly. "But I want to help, mum!"

"No buts young man. Stay."

I nodded sadly and she walked off.

Harry POV

After calling a group of Aurors and making sure James, Albus, and Lily were inside, I started combing the woods.

The woods were dark and ominous, and my wand barely lit three feet in front of me.

Still, I felt a certain responsibility for this. Macnair had told me to take care of her, and now she was gone. So I had to find her.

Two hours and many twig scratches later, I tripped on a rock or a branch, falling flat on my face.

"Ow," I groaned. Looking around, I saw I had fallen into a ditch. Lying under me was…

No.

No! It couldn't be! James would be heartbroken.

But it might not be her. Black curls tumbled over a small frame with ripped clothing. I turned the body over, looking for Bellona's trademark black eyes.

They were there, staring lifelessly before her, her mouth opened in a silent scream of pain, horror still clear on her pale porcelain face.

I considered just leaving it there, sparing James all the grief. Burning Bellona's body and saying I didn't find her.

But I couldn't.

James deserved to know.

I signaled the other Aurors to go home and called, "Ginny, could you come here please?"

My wife came out through the underbrush and stared fearfully at Bellona's lifeless form on the ground.

In that instant I was eternally grateful that I had the gift of being able to look at my living wife. And I also felt immense sorrow for my own son, who could not see his love laugh one more time.

Ginny looked at me, and I could tell she felt the same way. "Poor James," She whispered. I could only nod.

James POV

An hour and half I waited, pacing the dining room anxiously.

"James, mate, calm down. Mum and dad will find her. Relax. You'll die of heart failure at this rate."

"I am calm," I said stiffly.

Al raised an eyebrow, but it was Rose who stood and laid a hand on my arm. I stopped pacing.

"James, it's going to be all right. Come here and sit down. You'll wear holes in your shoes if you keep pacing like that."

I sighed and nodded.

I must have sat for about half a minute before I jumped up saying: "I'm going to find her."

Al stood up, blocking my path. "No, James! Sit down! Mum and dad said to stay here!"

"But Bellona's out there!"

Al groaned. "James, for once in your life, _use_ that Gryffindor brain of yours! If dad can't find her, nobody can, especially an average fifth-year wizard not even out of Hogwarts! You have a good head on your shoulders, James, use it!"

The conversation ended there though.

Because dad walked in.

And in his arms…

Oh god, no…

In his arms was Bellona's lifeless body.


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: AAAANNNNDDDDD...**** The winner of the Best Review competition is _ReadinAndWritinIsLife_! As a Reward, double dose of Chapters! 12 and 13 are up!  
**

**Text and Response up!  
**

O.O Whoa. Scorpius is one legit fifth year? I think...anyways...Could Harry  
Potter make a pretend lifeless body in fifth year? I don't know..but if I was  
a witch...(which sadly I'm not *tear*) I am sure I could not. And well...your  
story is great. Don't get me wrong, I'm enjoying it, but I feel like you kind  
of rushed the whole James and Bellona thing. I mean, she was once in love and  
she feels comfortable with just making out with James all of a sudden, and  
then how did Scorpius find out, let alone sneak into the Potter household.

There's just a lot of questions, that leave me kind of curious as to how it  
all happened. I mean you portray Bellona as an emotionally unstable girl who  
is extremely guarded, but then she just..let's James right in?

Otherwise, I like the cliffhangers..yes I'm a reader who likes cliffhangers,  
strange I know. . Only because it gives you something to look forward to next  
time, and I like how your keeping me, the reader, on the edge of my seat with  
all these things happening besides the romance. But make sure not to have too  
much going on :)

Keep On Updating Please!

Anxiously awaiting your next update,  
ReadinAndWritinIsLife

**Response: Well, I don't think Harry Potter would want to learn to make a fake body in fifth year. Guess we'll never know.  
**

**And yeah, I know. I really did rush the James and Bellona bit, but I couldn't figure out how to do it slowly and decided to just do it that way. The whole 'soul mate' thing speaks to me. And Scorpius is just real advanced and good with Dark Magic, so he used some other form of magic to bypass the Potter wards.  
**

**Bellona is very guarded, but as you said, she's also emotionally unstable. What would you think if you saw your dead love before your eyes when your life was that much of a rollercoaster? She just collapsed. Actually, it's James who I thought would catch more attention. He's a reasonable kid, and running into one of those 'true love' things isn't like him. On the other hand, he _is_ a Gryffindor.  
**

**Glad you like the cliffhangers. And you'll have to tell me if too much goes on at once.  
**

**Thanks for the Reviews,  
**

**Silex.  
**

Chapter 12

James' POV

I could only stare numbly at the mangled body of Bellona Black hanging limply in my father's arms. She was dripping blood, rags of torn flesh hanging from her deathly pale form.

I simply couldn't scrounge up the emotion for tears. I only stood there, staring blankly at the body.

Mum took me in her arms, rocking me side to side. "I'm sorry, James. We'll find who did this. I promise we will."

I barely heard her as my heart tried to distance itself from my eyes, trying desperately to forget.

I didn't know how long I spent like that, but at long last, I stepped out of my mother's arms and towards the body.

Bellona's face was mostly untouched, her pitch black eyes staring blankly before her. I closed them gently, unable to bear the lifeless expression in them.

She looked almost peaceful like that, her eyes closed as though in sound sleep.

I looked down sadly at her and traced a finger down her pale cheek before turning around and walking away without a word.

I trudged slowly up the stairs and into my room, not even bothering to close the door behind me.

I didn't know how long I sat there, just staring into space, not registering anything around me.

I vaguely heard somebody walk in, but didn't react.

Strangely enough, whoever it was didn't approach me. They just stopped near me, sighed, and sat down on Al's bed.

Waiting.

I didn't move, just allowed myself to slip into a catatonic state of grief, allowing my mind to just stop thinking about what I had seen.

Eventually, the person in front of me said: "James, snap out of it, mate. You're giving me a new boggart."

I gave a half smile at his feeble attempt at a joke. "She shouldn't have died."

Al sighed. "James, take it from a Slytherin who's been rooming with the children of death eaters for four years. Lots of people that are dead shouldn't have died. You have to get used to it. Now stop beating yourself up and do something before mum comes up here and turns you into a real couch potato."

I was so wound up and just plain tired that I couldn't help but laugh.

Rose and Lily walked in and sat next to me. "James, it's all right. We'll find who did it. I promise."

I thought for a second, then glared venomously at the ground saying: "Two galleons says it was that boy who she was in the alley with."

Al nodded. "Scorpius Malfoy was always a shifty type. The worst Slytherin there was. And I know what I'm talking about."

I frowned. "Why would she let him?"

"Let him?" Al said blankly. "Why would she let him?"

I rolled my eyes. "Al, you're the one who told me to use my Gryffindor brain. I thought about what she's done. She's got more magical power than Scorpius any day, and I'm pretty sure that she wouldn't have a problem killing him. She let him take her away. After what she said, I think that she's been forced into a situation where she has to obey him. It's obvious she doesn't want to, but she's doing it anyways."

Al frowned. "I dunno mate, but we'll find out. In the meantime, go to sleep. It's late and I don't think that finding out will do her much good. She's already dead, anyways."

I nodded sadly, my momentary lucidity gone, replaced by a sort of comatose state.

I rolled over to my side and stared blankly at the wall, staring at a nonexistent point until my eyes closed on their own accord and I fell into a dreamless sleep.

Weeks passed.

I didn't know how long.

I found I didn't much care.

One day, perhaps a week or two later, I told Dad: "She should have a proper funeral, dad."

Dad frowned, but nodded. "I'll talk to Macnair. According to the Auror department, he's in charge of her affairs."

I nodded and went back to my grey, colorless thinking.

Four days later, Dad said: "I talked to Macnair."

I looked up slowly. All my movements had been slow since that night. "What did he say?"

"He said that a funeral would be a good idea, but that her father shouldn't be alerted. He said that he'd break the news to him in a few months, so that it wouldn't be known that she'd stayed here."

I nodded, only registering the first bit. "All right then. When? Where?"

Dad sat down on the other end of the coffee table and said: "A few weeks. We'll use the old 'Pureblood' funeral rites. She'd have liked that. Now, I need you to…"

And so the planning began.

I lost myself in the plans, glad for something to do. Everything had to be perfect.

I listened carefully to dad's description of Pureblood funerals.

And finally, after three more weeks, it was time.

We were all gathered in front of the brazier that held the last ashes of Bellona's body. The flames were a bloody red color, and the smoke was pure gold.

Even though I hadn't been able to cry when I found out about her death, I somehow couldn't stop the tears at her funeral.

I cried until I had no more tears in my body, and yet somehow I couldn't stop, dry sobs wracking my body until it hurt.

Suddenly, my head perked up as I heard an uncharacteristic crackle from behind us.

I turned around.

I saw a tangle of black curls framing a pale face.

I saw porcelain skin, tinted red like a bloodied dove, and of a tattoo of intertwined gears.

I saw midnight black eyes, hollow and haunted, staring hungrily back at me.

I saw bloodstains and a too-big dress.

I saw Bellona Black…

The girl who I had just seen burn on the brazier.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Bellona's POV

James turned away from the brazier incredulously, staring at me. "Bellona?"

I thought I was strong. I thought my heart was frozen at last.

But when I looked at James, all that Scorpius achieved disappeared, save one thing.

I loved James, really. I loved him with every fiber of my being.

But I was scared of him even more.

I was terrified of what falling in love with him had done to me.

James walked towards me and I backed up slowly, shaking my head. "No… Please…"

James kept on advancing, and I was too scared to realize that I had been the reason for my situation, not James.

I moved backwards faster and faster, until I tripped over a rock.

I felt my back hit a hard object, which cut through an infected slash. I shivered as the pure magic coursed through me again.

My fear and pain gave me the power I needed.

I raised my right hand, and my voice was unusually strong as I said: "Stay away from me, James."

Lightning shot from my palm, the magic that had been crackling through my body finding an outlet and shooting straight at James.

He screamed as the electricity hit him, roared in pain as blue crackles of power traced over his body.

That was when Lord Potter jumped in, yelling "PROTEGO!"

The spell didn't stop the magic. It reflected it, and the lightning doubled back on itself, hitting me in the chest.

I bit back the scream that welled in my chest and simply lay there, shaken with shivers, until the pain stopped and my power receded.

I let loose a sigh of relief, but tensed again when James started walking for me.

I didn't bother to get up and scrambled backwards.

James kept on moving forwards slowly, like I was a wild animal he wanted to tame. He was about three yards from me when I screamed: "GET AWAY FROM ME!"

James stopped, gazing at me, then nodded slowly before backing away.

Lady Potter walked over to me then, but my fear didn't extend to women. She helped me up with such tenderness I thought my heart would break. When I proved unable to walk even the short distance to the Potter manor, she picked me up and began to carry me back, speaking to me softly. I couldn't make out the words.

She carried me up the stairs, into the room that I had slept in, and sat me down on the bed. She helped me change out of the rags that were my only clothes and cleaned my wounds slowly, being sure to cause me no pain. She started with my less-scarred back, then moved on to my face and hands, which bled the most. She didn't even flinch when she saw my dark mark, just laid a finger on it and looked up at me with a sad, betrayed look in her eyes.

I shook my head. "Not on purpose. Mother marked me at my birth…"

Those were the first words I had said in almost a month.

Lady Potter just nodded slowly and continued healing me. From my arms she moved to my legs, then finally my stomach, which was barely skin any longer, just rags of torn flesh.

I tried to rid myself of my fear, but it wouldn't go away. James' bedroom was right above mine; how was I going to stay away from him?

When Lady potter finished dressing my wounds, she helped me put on a clean white nightdress.

She held me after that, and finally, warm and clean, no longer in pain, feeling safe in a mother's arms, I allowed myself to cry.

All my imprisonment, I had not cried. I had screamed, yes, screamed until I had no breath in my body, but I had never given Scorpius Malfoy the satisfaction of seeing me cry.

But now I did, sobbing for the first time in my life. I didn't care anymore. I didn't care about anything.

If this was to be my life… "Why can't I die?"

The words left me without me meaning to, but Lady Potter stiffened immediately.

"What was that, Bellona?"

My tears stopped suddenly as I re-iterated. "Why can't I die? I spent a month in that dungeon, but after everything he did, I couldn't die. I've lost so much blood I shouldn't even be alive, let alone conscious and speaking. Why can't I die? Why can't God just let me end my life now? Why does he want me to suffer like this?"

She looked at me sadly. "Oh, Bellona… What's happened to you? Who did this? I know you know. You can tell me. You can trust me. I won't tell anybody about your Dark Mark, and I won't tell anybody what you say. I swear. I might not be Bellatrix Lestrange, but I am a mum nevertheless, and it pains me to see you hurting so much, inside as well as outside. You can tell me. I promise, and I never break my promises."

I was afraid for a second, then nodded. "I was taken by my fiancé."

She frowned. "Fiancé?"

I nodded and showed her my right hand, with the ring on my finger.

She looked at it confusedly for a second and said: "Why don't you break it off then? Besides, you're too young to get married. You're fifteen!"

I almost smiled at how naïve she was. "I can't break it off. I didn't have a choice. It is my duty as the heiress of the lines Lestrange and Black to do as I am told. Scorpius and I are to be married next year, and then I must produce him a male heir. As much as I hate it, there are only three ways out."

"What are they?"

I liked how she was so keen to help me. "The first option is if Scorpius dies. I can't kill him, the magic in my ring forbids it, and not many others would do such a thing. The second is that I could die. I think it's the best idea, but I'm not allowed to kill myself either. The last option is the best, actually, but I won't do it, even if I can."

"What is it?"

"If I become the Lady Lestrange, I will be able to sever my family's ties with that of the Malfoy family, and I will be permitted to break our engagement. The problem is, there is only one way to become the Lady Lestrange…"

Lady Potter frowned. "What is that?"

"My father has to die."

She frowned. "But you're still too young."

I shrugged. "Next year, I will be sixteen. At sixteen, I will be at the age of consent. In a year's time, I must wed Scorpius. This is not a choice for me. I will do as I am told or suffer the consequences. You cannot understand this. Your family have been blood-traitors too long to know. Your parents shielded you from the nastier parts of Pureblood customs."

Lady Potter sighed and pulled me to her in a warm hug. "Oh, Bellona. You do have a choice. There's so much you can do… James is head over heels in love with you. You could just break it off. You can just declare your father to the Wizengamot as unfit to be a parent. You would be able to arrange your own affairs, marry for love like everybody else."

I didn't answer. What good would it do? She just couldn't understand.

"I can't do that. My ring won't allow it."

"What?"

"My ring. It's connected to Scorpius. He can use it to do almost anything to me.

He can cause me unendurable pain with a flick of his hand. He can cast a compulsion charm stronger than an Imperius curse because this ring channels his magic and magnifies it. I have to obey, because I can't stop him if he tries to hurt me again."

Lady Potter held me out at arms length and said: "Take it off."

I stuttered, confused. "What?"

"You heard me. Take the ring off. He won't be able to control you like that. Keep it in your pocket, just in case, but take it off your finger."

I hadn't even thought of it. It was so obvious…

I reached to my right hand carefully, pausing for a second when my fingers were mere millimeters from it, looking up at Lady Potter. She smiled encouragingly, and I stiffened my resolve, beginning to take it off my finger.

I was prepared for the worst of pains.

Nothing happened.

I slipped it off without a problem, staring at it blankly.

Lady Potter smiled. "There. Isn't that better?"

My thoughts were clearer now, and I could feel that the compulsion and loyalty charms had been removed with the ring.

I grinned, ignoring the pain as my lip split.

Lady Potter smiled and hugged me one last time before saying: "I'm going to go check on James, okay? I'll tell him you say hello."

I smiled and let her leave. When she was in the doorway, I said: "Wait."

She stopped and turned around. "What is it?"

I bit my lip. "Tell him… Tell him I love him too. Tell him I never forgot. Give him this," I said, pulling the portkey from my pocket, with the rune for love on it. "And tell him that I don't regret anything."

She smiled and took the gear from my hand. "I'll be sure to tell him. Thank you, Bellona. You're making him the happiest man on earth."

I smiled and watched her leave before lying down on the bed and falling asleep with a smile on my face.

It was the first dreamless sleep I had had in months.


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: All right, here it is!**** I have to say, I was VERY disappointed about the lack of reviews, but what can you do?  
**

Chapter 14

Bellona's POV

When I awoke, James was sitting on my bed, holding my hand. He had fallen asleep next to me apparently, and his head was rested on my stomach.

I didn't want to wake him. He was so innocent, so calm this way.

I pulled the soft pillow further down to prop me up and stroked his raven black hair absentmindedly.

I stayed that way for maybe ten minutes before James began to stir.

He yawned and opened his eyes sleepily before rubbing them and sitting up.

"Good morning, James," I said affectionately.

"You look terrible," He responded.

I laughed. "I know."

He suddenly stopped and gazed at me with confusion in his eyes. "Bellona… why did you shoot me with lightning?"

I felt a sudden pang of guilt. I looked down. "I was… I was afraid."

He frowned. "Afraid? Of me?"

I shook my head. "No, I was afraid of myself. I was afraid of what falling in love with you had done to me. I thought that if I hurt you, you wouldn't want me anymore, and I wouldn't have to stay away."

He smiled and put a finger under my chin to pull my head up. I somehow managed not to flinch.

"It takes more than that to get rid of me."

I smiled and nodded. "I know that now."

He leaned forwards slightly. "I'm glad."

Then, without even taking the time to think, I leaned forward and closed the space between our lips.

There was nothing special or extraordinary in any way about the kiss. Our lips were simply touching, and that was all.

But I swear I could feel my brain melting through my body. His lips were rough and commanding, but had a softness to them that I couldn't resist. I curled myself into him, to remind myself that he was there, and he wasn't going anywhere.

Somewhere in my pocket, my engagement ring began to glow, looking for something to hurt.

There was nothing there.

I was pulled out of my moment of heaven by a wolf-whistle and a whoop.

I pulled away immediately, glaring indignantly at Albus, who was applauding.

James groaned. "Al, Why do you always shave to walk in when I'm in the middle of something?"

Al smirked. "I'm just Slytherin that way."

James glared some more. "D'you mind giving us some time? We're kind of busy."

Al grinned. "Nope. Sorry mate, but mum says its time for breakfast, and she's going to blow a gasket if you miss another meal."

I shivered at the terrifying mental image of an angry Lady Potter.

James stood and began to lead me towards the door. I laughed and pulled my hand out of his.

"James, I can't go to breakfast dressed like this," I said, gesturing to my nightgown, "Go downstairs. I'll be right there."

"But-"

I laughed and placed a finger on his lips. "No buts, James. I'll be right down as soon as I'm dressed."

James nodded and turned, walking off with Al. I could hear the two arguing even through the closed door.

I chuckled, shaking my head. "Boys," I muttered fondly, "Doesn't matter if they're the sons of death eaters or light wizards, they're all the same."

I rooted around my trunk to find something suitable to wear.

I found it eventually; a beautiful bloodred dress. It was simple and loose, giving me maximum mobility. I smiled and put it on. Out of habit, I summoned my black armband.

I held it in my hand for a long time before summoning power from the remaining pain in my wounds.

The armband began to smoulder until all that was left of it was a pile of ashes in my palm.

"I've mourned enough," I whispered as I let the ash trickle through my fingers.

I left the room and walked downstairs, feeling suddenly free.

I entered the kitchen with a smile on my face.

Lady Potter smiled at me. "Good morning, Bellona. How are you?"

I curtseyed. "Quite well, my lady. Might I inquire the same of you?"

Lady potter looked more than a little disconcerted at the curtsey, but responded all the same. "We were worried. You've been asleep for four days. If you hadn't woken up today, we would have had to go to Hogwarts without you."

I frowned. "I was asleep for four days?"

Lady Potter nodded. "Yes. It's all right though. Knowing what you've been through, it's perfectly understandable. Now, sit down and have breakfast before we leave for the platform."

I smiled and sat. I felt almost faint in front of all this food. There was so much of it… I helped myself to a small amount and ate it slowly, savouring it.

After breakfast, I went upstairs to pack my things before lugging it down the stairs and piling it with everybody else's. When the Potters and the Weasleys all began to leave for the platform, I left with James and Lord Potter in a black car.

I sat in the back, James' hand on mine, warm and reassuring.

I smiled at him and he smiled back.

This was going to be a good day.


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: Sorry I didn't update, my mom's dragged me to Provence and therefore we spent the day without internet. I only just got to my godmother's house, so I'm back.**

**ReadinAndWritinIsLife: YOU WON THE REVIEW CHALLENGE!  
**

**You may therefore send me an OC to write a BRAND NEW story about! (Percy Jackson, Harry Potter, or Gallagher Girls)  
**

**Please PM me for further details.  
**

**With love,  
**

**Silex.  
**

* * *

Chapter 15

James' POV

When we arrived at the station, Bellona was the first one out.

We strode through the barrier and immediately struck up a conversation with the Weasleys and Ted Lupin.

Everything was going fine. Then suddenly, somebody behind me said: "Bells?"

Bellona turned around and stared for a second at the boy who had spoken. I recognized him vaguely as a Slytherin, but I didn't remember his name.

A wide grin broke onto Bellona's face and she ran for him. "Grigor!"

She ran into his arms and he spun her around so hard that her feet left the floor.

As soon as he put her down, she began to talk excitedly. "Grigor, I can't believe it's you! I haven't seen you since…"

She broke off, looking down much the same way as she did when she called me Ivan.

Grigor smiled at her and put a hand on her shoulder. She didn't even flinch away.

"Bells, it's alright. I don't blame you. It wasn't your choice. If it's any comfort to you, you made that year the best of his life. He loved you, Bells. He really did."

He snickered a bit before saying: "He wouldn't stop talking about you all summer. I was just about ready to hex his tongue off. He was absolutely smitten."

She smiled up at him and said: "Thank you, Grigor. That means a lot."

He shuddered. "Well, there were some things he said about what you two did together that I really could have lived without knowing. Studying, a likely story! Must have been some pretty heavy studying for him to be so-"

Bellona blushed furiously and clapped a hand over his mouth before he could continue. I got the message anyways and raised an eyebrow at her.

Grigor grinned and looked over at me, then raised a suggestive eyebrow at Bellona. "Tallying up the conquests then, Bells? I can't say that your father will approve of the circles you're running around in."

She rolled her eyes. "At this point, I don't care. I'd do anything to spite him anyways, after the situation he's forced me into."

He frowned at her and said: "What situation?"

She showed him her right hand. He gazed at it for a second before demanding: "Who?" in a rough tone.

She sighed, scowling venomously. "Scorpius Malfoy, that's who. I'm disgusted."

He nodded. "Likewise. It'll be all right though. Just hope he dies soon."

She sighed. "I can't do that to him, you know that."

He snarled. "If he lays a finger on you, I will tear him limb from limb."

"He already has," She whispered, looking down.

He blinked at her a few times, seeming to see her for the first time.

He traced a scar on her cheek sadly, his eyes soft.

Bellona looked up at him, her eyes full of tears. "I don't know anymore, Grigor. I thought it was over…"

She began to cry softly and Grigor sighed before opening his arms and pulling her into a hug. She sobbed into the crook of his neck as he rocked her back and forth.

I saw fit to speak. "What's going on exactly?"

Grigor sighed. "She's been through a lot, and she doesn't have that many sympathizers. I'm her first boyfriend's twin brother. She's like a sister to me. I couldn't leave her if I tried. And now… she's worse off than last time I saw her, and that's saying something. She'll be fine though. I've never seen such a resilient girl in my entire life."

I nodded. "Yeah. I was almost sure she was dead when she disappeared. Then, next thing I know, she's standing in front of me."

He smiled. "Yeah, that's Bells."

He untangled himself from the now much calmer Bellona and turned to me with a stern gaze. "Now, Bells hasn't got an overprotective big brother, so I get to do the honours. James, please follow me."

I looked at Bellona doubtfully. She smiled. "It's all right. I'll be on the train with Al, find me."

I nodded and followed Grigor.

He led me behind a pillar and backed me up against it. "Look, James. Bellona is fragile, as much as she pretends otherwise. You haven't seen her lose it yet, but it isn't pretty. Now, I'm only going to say this once." He poked me in the chest, his voice low and dangerous. "You break her…" He cracked his knuckles. "I break you. Got it?"

I nodded warily. "Got it."

He smiled. "That's good. Come on. Do you mind if I sit with your bunch on the train? I haven't seen Bells in ages, and I want to talk to her a bit."

I shrugged. "Sure. Come on."

So I made another Slytherin friend.

A Dolohov, of all people.


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N: I know, I'm late. Sorry. Provence makes you lazy.**

Chapter 16

James' POV

The train ride was uneventful. Apparently, Al and Grigor were already friends. Ted Lupin didn't like him much at all, since Antonin Dolohov had killed Remus Lupin.

Other than that, nothing special happened. Everything was wonderful.

I spent most of the train ride with Bellona's hand in mine. She seemed tense, but I shrugged it off. She was going to see Scorpius Malfoy at school; she had reason enough to be tense.

When we arrived at the school, Bellona was called away with the first years. She blew me a kiss before boarding a boat. She was soon out of sight.

The great hall was breathtaking, as usual.

I sat down at the Gryffindor table while Al and Grigor sat down at Slytherin.

Everybody applauded at the Sorting hat's song, and Gryffindor received nine new members.

After the last of the clapping died down, McGonagall stood.

"We have a new fifth year with us this year," She announced.

Silence fell immediately and some people began muttering. I couldn't help but feel smug as everybody wondered who the new student was.

"Bellona Lestrange."

Yeah, Bellona Black. Wait… Did she say Lestrange? But Bells is a Black. I looked over at Bellona, and her stature was all I needed to see. Her head was bowed, her hands clasped before her. She looked over at me helplessly and I glared at her. How dare she lie to us? We wouldn't have cared.

_Would you?_ Asked a little voice in my head. _Would you really not have cared? You would have thought her a Death Eater. You never would have given her a chance._

_She still lied,_ I decided. _She shouldn't have lied. She could have told us, and she didn't. I loved her, but she lied._

The hat was silent for a few moments. "SLYTH-!" the hat started but then stopped.

There was a collective gasp from the room. The sorting hat unsure? A Lestrange not a Slytherin?

The whole Great Hall was quiet. I didn't think I had ever heard silence quite this loud. A few more awkward minutes went by before the hat made up its mind. "GRYFFINDOR!"

Complete, stunned silence filled the hall as the Hat was lifted from Bellona's head. Her chin drooped and she closed her eyes. After a long moment, she climbed off the stool and walked slowly down the stairs, her footsteps the only sound in the hall. The Gryffindor table remained absolutely silent as Bellona approached it.

She passed the head of the table, where most of the newly named Gryffindors sat staring, wide-eyed. I watched as she stalked the entire length of the table, not raising her eyes. When she reached the end, she stopped for a moment, apparently unwilling to actually sit down. Finally, she slumped onto a bench on the end. She raised her eyes, and I saw that they were tinged with red. She looked over at me, a silent pleading in her eyes, but I glared at her and shook my head. She nodded at me slowly, a single tear tracing her delicate cheek. After a long moment, she pressed her lips together and turned her gaze to the front of the hall.

She didn't look at anyone, not at her new housemates or myself. She just sort of stared blankly at a knot in the wooden table. Her fingers trembled slightly like they always did when she got scared. I was trying to avoid looking at her, as was everybody else at the table.

I looked over at the Slytherin table, where Albus was gazing mournfully at Bellona. She looked over at him and shook her head. He nodded and turned away, his face grim.

There was no cheering for the sorting of Bellona Lestrange.

Later, in the common room, Bellona sat down on a couch next to me. I didn't acknowledge her presence.

"I'm not sorry, you know."

I snorted. "Bellona, the day that you're sorry about anything is the day the earth will crash into the sun."

Bellona sighed and looked away.

In a harsher tone, I said: "Why did you lie, Bellona? Why did you lead me on like that?"

"Why did you not understand when I said I would have to lie?"

I snarled. "Bellona, not saying who kidnapped you is one thing, but actual lying is just plain wrong. You said your name was Bellona Black. You lied. You're just like your mother. You don't care about anybody's feelings. You like seeing me hurt."

"It's not like that, James."

"You lied to me, Bellona. You're a lie for me. I don't know you."

By now, most of Gryffindor had turned in our direction.

Bellona stood. When she spoke, her voice was unusually strong, shaking with anger and pain. "Look around you, James. The world is a lie! Everything you see in life is a lie! You're safe with your family, home with the people who you love and who love you. Don't you see what a lie that is, how flimsy your so-called family is? You look at the world around you and you see life, love, possibility, family, and happiness. That's all a lie, and you're buying it.

"I see the world every day, with my own eyes. I've walked down Diagon alley and Knockturn alley alone all my life. There's no difference! There's no light, no dark, James. I see the real world; I see hatred and fear and pain, a thousand people dying to keep others alive, a thousand people burning in hell because they live on, even if they would do anything to die. I see your so-called light wizards who use unforgivables to kill those that they find evil.

"Bellatrix Lestrange made some wrong choices, it's true. She fought for the wrong side at the wrong time. But she was my mother, James. She was a mother, a wife. You look me in the face and tell me that I deserved to grow up without a mother. You look me straight in the eyes and tell me that every person who is dead deserved it. Look at me, right here, right now, and tell me that I'm not the one to burn in hell because Ivan Dolohov died in my place!

"I thought you were different, James. I thought you could understand. But you couldn't, could you? You couldn't see past my name. I thought that maybe if you didn't know, you would see. I guess I was wrong. You boys are all the same, aren't you? You look at a girl and think you know everything about her. You don't know anything about me. You disgust me, James Potter."

She turned around and began to walk away. I took a few seconds to recover before I lurched forward and placed a hand on her shoulder.

She whirled around, and next thing I knew, her wand was at my throat. I felt myself pale. "You wouldn't…"

"THERE'S NOTHING I WOULDN'T DO ANYMORE!"

She pulled her wand away abruptly. "Let me go, James. You've done enough already."

And she turned around and walked away, leaving me thoroughly confused.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Bellona's POV

I seethed as I stalked the halls. How could I be so naïve? How could I think that James would be different? No, he wouldn't be. He couldn't be. I just couldn't be that lucky.

I needed an outlet for my anger. I needed power. I needed pain.

I came at length to an empty corridor. It was dark and shadowy, and I was sure that it would only be sheer bad luck that somebody could find me here. I sat down in a small alcove and took out my wand.

"_Silencio."_

It wasn't much, but it would have to do to keep me silent.

I cast a mirroring charm on the wall before me. I pointed my wand directly in front of me.

"_Crucio."_

A bolt of red light shot out of my wand and hit the wall, reflecting off it and hitting me full in the chest.

Agony ripped through me like never before; my cruciatus, according to my father, may even be stronger than my mother's was.

I allowed myself to scream in pain, although it made no sound.

My lungs hurt from the screaming, but still, I held the curse, allowing myself to let loose all my anger on myself.

That was when it all messed up.

My silencing charm broke.

My screams echoed in the empty corridor. I caught myself just in time and did the smart thing; I ended the cruciatus and cast a dozen cutting curses to give reason for my screams.

And I waited.

It wasn't long before McGonagall swept into the corridor. "Miss Lestrange, is that you?"

I looked up at her coolly. "Do you see anybody else here?"

She ignored my rude comment. "Miss Lestrange, who did this to you?"

I raised an eyebrow. "I did it to myself, professor."

She frowned. "Come with me, please."

She made to grab my hand, but I pulled it away, eyeing her distrustfully. "Where are you taking me?"

"To the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey will be able to heal you and we will have a serious talk about these habits of yours."

I stood wordlessly and began to walk in the other direction.

McGonagall grabbed me as I passed and began to drag me towards the hospital wing.

Despite my best efforts, we were soon at the door.

As soon as we walked in, Madame Pomfrey was on me like a cat on a mouse.

"Good heavens, child, what happened to you? And on the first day! Minerva, what happened?"

McGonagall sighed. "Miss Lestrange appears to have picked up some rather destructive habits before her enrollment and is continuing to exercise them."

Madame Pomfrey seemed to understand. I just sighed, bored.

I was ushered to a bed and Madame Pomfrey told me to remove my dress to show the full damage to my skin.

I stood up immediately. "No."

"Miss Lestrange, I must see-"

"No. You must see nothing. I'm fine. I can tend to my own wounds. I'm going back to the common room."

McGonagall jumped in. "Miss Lestrange, I am headmistress of this establishment. I cannot in good conscience allow you to return to your common room without being sure that you are completely well."

"No. I will not. I can't let you see it…"

I'd said too much. I began to back up slowly, but they kept on coming, asking again and again. I snapped.

I'd had enough.

I snarled and yanked up my left sleeve. "THIS IS WHAT YOU WANTED TO SEE!"

They recoiled at the sight of my mark. "Miss Lestrange, why do you have the dark mark?"

I glared at her. "None of your business."

I suddenly realized that I was in a precarious position already and that back-talking the professor wouldn't be a good idea. I sighed and calmed down.

"My mother marked me at my birth. I had nothing to do with it. I'm sorry for my insubordinate conduct and insolent words just now, I'm feeling a bit off."

McGonagall nodded. "I understand, but may I ask still why you felt the need to hurt yourself tonight, and to this extent, as well. I can see it's not the first time."

I shook my head. "It was just this once. The others weren't me. I needed it tonight. I was raging and out of control because of something James said. I overreacted and needed an outlet before I accidentally killed somebody."

"So you took it out on yourself?"

I shrugged. "I've had worse."

Madame Pomfrey was looking over my wounds and my more-or-less well dressed cuts, bruises, and soon-to-be scars. "I can see that. How did all these happen? They all seem to have been made around the same time. Surely your father didn't do this to you?"

I laughed. "No. My father doesn't hit me. I can't tell you who did it, I'm sorry. I can only say that he was perfectly allowed to do it."

They made no response. Just then, a strange sensation made its way up my arm, tingling first, then developing into a searing burn like white-hot metal.

I realized what it was and jumped out of the cot like it was on fire.

"Miss Lestrange, what is it now?"

I had heard my father tell me a few times what this was; he'd told me what it meant and why… "It shouldn't be happening. He's… he's dead. I know it…"

"Miss Lestrange?"

I looked up at the two women fearfully. "It's my mark. My dark mark…"

I took a deep breath. "My dark mark is burning."


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Bellona's POV

I looked at the two women fearfully before the pain became unbearable. I fell to my knees, unable to keep back the scream of agony that ripped my lungs apart.

When I regained control, I stood shakily and began to back away.

McGonagall reached for me, but I pulled away. "No. Please… I… I have to go."

I turned and ran away as fast as I could, finding my way back to the dark corridor. I sat down again in the alcove and clutched my arm as if to make the pain subside. It didn't work.

Alone at last, I let the tears flow freely down my face, rocking back and forth.

What was this? Why was my mark burning? And it hurt, it hurt so much…

I lost sense of all around me, but I was soon brought back to my senses by a hand on my shoulder. I looked up, startled. It was McGonagall.

"Come with me. There's somebody that can help you."

I shook my head and pulled away. "No. Nobody can help me. It's too late."

She shook her head. "It's all right, Miss Lestrange. Come with me."

What was I to do? I probably didn't have a choice anyways. I stood and followed the headmistress.

I followed her through the corridors until we reached a stone gargoyle. McGonagall said the password and it leapt aside. I entered her office, far too afraid and in too much pain to register what it looked like. I just followed her to… a portrait.

A portrait of a man with a hooked nose and greasy black hair.

The plaque on the frame said: Severus Snape.

Snape raised an eyebrow at McGonagall. "Minerva, what is it that you wish to speak to me about?"

She shook her head and gestured to me. I took the cue. "I'm Bellona Lestrange sir. My mother marked me at my birth. But something's wrong. My dark mark is burning. It shouldn't be possible; the dark lord is dead. I need your help."

Snape frowned. "I cannot say anything. You had better hurry; you must go to hail the new lord. I doubt he will appreciate tardiness."

I shivered. "I doubt it as well. I thank you for your aid, Professors."

I set off at a full run in the direction that the Mark was calling me to.

Through the corridors, past classrooms, down stairs. I ran out of the castle and into the forbidden forest.

In a clearing at the heart of the forest, there were about fifteen people gathered around one person, in a perfect circle. They parted for me, whispering. I walked up to the man in the center of the ring and fell to both knees. "My lord," I said, "It is an Honor."

The man smiled. "Rise, Bella, and take your place with your brethren."

I rose and took my place in the circle, head bowed, the picture of submission.

The dark lord began to pace. "I am Lord Mordred. Fifteen Years Ago, my father was defeated by Harry Potter, and his work was said to be lost. It was not so. I am his son, your lord, and I will complete Salazar's noble work."

I shivered inside; was he honestly expecting us to help him?

Yes, he was.

And I was going to. It would give me so much power…

Lord Mordred continued. "However, I am still young. I have time, and I am more patient than my father was. We will bide our time, for now. Allow ourselves to gain power, and then we will strike. Today, I establish my inner circle. You all can consider yourselves the highest power under myself; I expect you to act accordingly."

A creature howled in the forest. Mordred didn't even flinch. "It is late. You should all return to your common rooms. When the mark next burns, I will expect you all here without delay. Slytherins, try to recruit more wizards to our cause. Only the greatest will do; I will have no bumbling fools in my ranks. And Bellona-"

I kept my head trained on my feet as he approached. "Stay here with me for the moment. The rest of you are dismissed."

In mere seconds, the clearing was empty save for us.

Mordred chuckled lightly. "I will never get over how obedient some people can be. Relax, Bella. I'm not going to hurt you-" He smirked. "-yet."

I lifted my head cautiously and looked at my new lord.

I had to say; he looked very good in comparison to his father.

He had shaggy medium-long black hair and a pale complexion, with fine elfish features.

His eyes betrayed him. They were pitch black, cold and cruel, full of anger and baseless hate.

"I understand that you are engaged to Scorpius Malfoy."

I growled. "Yes."

He raised an eyebrow. "Don't take that tone with me, Bella. I just wanted to be sure that it was true. I also wanted to inform you that you can consider yourself my second in command."

I frowned and looked at him more carefully. "And why do I deserve such an Honor, lord?"

He chuckled. "You may simply call me Mordred. And I place you here because we share a bloodline, Bellona. Your mother was selected to bear the Dark Lord's heir three years before your birth."

I gasped and stumbled back. "W-what?"

He smiled. "I had the same reaction, I assure you. You are dismissed now. Let this sink in. Return when your mark burns."

I didn't answer and turned around, fleeing as fast as my legs could carry me.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

James' POV

It was nearly midnight, but I stayed awake, sitting in the common room, waiting for Bellona. I had to apologize. I had said some really senseless things, and I couldn't blame her for lecturing me, even if I didn't understand most of it.

The portrait hole swung open slowly and I stood immediately.

Bellona walked in calmly.

She looked worse than when she had left, which I didn't even think possible. I counted at least a dozen new cuts in addition to the hundreds of scars and bruises all over the rest of her.

I stood. "Bellona, what happened?"

She sighed wearily. "I'm fine, James."

I stepped closer to her. "Have you seen yourself, Bellona? You've been torn to shreds! Who did this?"

She sighed. "I did it to myself. I didn't want to take it out on you or anybody else."

I stopped short, taking in the horrible state of her body. "You did this?"

She nodded. "It's all right, James. I'll be fine."

I growled. "Like hell you will."

She looked surprised by my language, but only responded by wrapping her arms around my neck and capturing me in a searing kiss.

When she pulled away, more out of need for oxygen than anything else, she grinned. "See? I told you I was fine."

I would have said something, but the portrait hole opened and Professor McGonagall walked in.

"Miss Lestrange, I-"

She stopped when she saw me and said, "Good day, Mr. Potter."

I nodded. "Hello, Professor."

She nodded and turned to Bellona. "I want to see you in my office tomorrow."

She nodded. "Of course, Professor."

McGonagall turned around, but before she could leave, Bellona called, "Wait."

McGonagall stopped short. "Yes, Miss Lestrange?"

Bellona looked nervous. "If you… If I ever walk into your class looking somewhat like this, or if anything's wrong at all… I need you to turn a blind eye. Could you please inform the other professors of this as well?"

McGonagall turned around. "I cannot do that. As headmistress, I am responsible for your health. I cannot turn a blind eye to such proceedings, especially if you are not the one inflict them most of the time."

Bellona looked pained. "Please, professor. It's the only way."

McGonagall seemed do soften. "Very well." Bellona relaxed.

"But-" Bellona tensed again, "I will expect that you go see Madame Pomfrey. If you are hurt anywhere near this much again and you do not go to see her, our deal is off. Is that clear?"

Bellona sighed, slumping. "Yes, professor. I understand."

McGonagall nodded. "Good night then."

Bellona nodded sadly and I said, "Good night, Professor."

McGonagall swept out of the room.

As soon as she was out, I said: "I'm sorry."

Bellona sighed. "It's all right. I understand. I should have been more trusting. We have to go to bed now, James. Good night. I'll see you in the morning."

I nodded. "Good night."

Bellona slipped out of my arms and walked towards the girls' dormitory, disappearing without turning back. I looked at the staircase for a while before turning around as well and going to bed, wondering what tomorrow would bring.


	21. Chapter 20

**A/N: All right, this is my last chapter for a while, because I'm going to some summer camp in the middle of NOWHERE and therefore will have no internet, yet again. Please review. And to ReadinAndWritinIsLife, CHECK YOUR E-MAIL!**

Chapter 20

James' POV

I awoke at a relatively regular hour and dressed in my school robes before entering the common room. Rose, Ted, Victoire, Lily, Hugo, and Bellona met me there.

After exchanging greetings, we all trooped off to breakfast.

When we all sat at the table, people scooted away from Bellona, shooting wary and curious glances at her scar-laced body.

She looked different, that was sure. Her face and hands were crisscrossed with not-fully-healed scars, and I suspected that the rest of her was as well.

Still, she was beautiful. Between the scars, one could still see her snow-white skin. Her lips were still a beautiful bloodred color. She sat straight and calm, with all the grace and poise of a monarch.

A boy spoke to her: "Oi, Lestrange, how did you get those scars?"

Bellona raised an eyebrow at him. "You're polite, aren't you?"

Any further reprimand was cut short when she caught sight of Scorpius standing from the Slytherin table and walking over.

Silence fell over the Gryffindor table as he walked past it, stopping at Bellona's left.

Bellona was ashen-faced and trembling in fear. I wanted to rip the git's arms off.

Scorpius bent down, his lips brushing her ear. "I believe you have had enough time to recover. I will require your presence in the Slytherin common room tonight."

"I can't make it," She responded in a pathetic attempt at a cold tone, "I have to go to dinner."

Scorpius hissed. "I think that you can dispense yourself of a meal to spend a bit of quality time with me."

She raised her head and glared at him, but flinched when she met his gaze.

She bowed her head submissively. "Yes, Scorpius. As you command, so I shall act."

Scorpius smirked sadistically and began to walk away. "Until this evening then, Bellona."

"What was that," Asked the other boy shakily.

Bellona turned to him with haunted, hollow eyes. "That is why you should count yourself lucky that you are not a Pureblood."

Then, as if we hadn't had enough Slytherins for a day, another rose and began to walk over. I didn't recognize her, but she was probably in my year.

When she reached Bellona, she smiled. "Hey, Bells."

Bellona grinned. "Bea. Were you there last night? I didn't take the time to look."

Bea smirked. "I know you didn't. You were too busy cowering before a boy merely three years your senior to look and see if your best friend was there. Typical. Shame that _he's_ there, though, isn't it? Just when we thought it was over."

Bellona shrugged. "Do we get to choose such things? We are what the fates make us, nothing more. If they would have us live through this, then we will, however hard it will be."

Bea nodded, then suddenly took a rather uncertain stance. "Bells, can I ask you a question?"

Bellona nodded. "Of course, Bea. What is it?"

She bit her lip. "I wanted to know if the rumors were true."

Bellona's head shot up. "What rumors?"

"You… and Scorpius."

Bellona's face suddenly seemed to close as she took on a far less casual countenance, opting for a noble tone. "Yes, they are."

Bea's face softened. "Oh, Bells, I'm so sorry. I know that-"

Bellona glared. "I will speak no further on this matter with you, Beatrice."

Beatrice (I suppose that was her full name) glared. "You'll fulfill that vow over my dead body!"

"That will be Arranged, Beatrice Burke," She hissed threateningly, "If you do not _hold your tongue_."

Most of Gryffindor table was watching with interest, although the rest of the Great hall didn't seem to notice.

Beatrice glared right back at Bellona, crossing her arms defiantly. "It is unwise to speak so impertinently to someone of a higher rank than yourself, Bellona. You should not speak to a Lady in such a way."

Bellona stopped suddenly. "Lady? You mean…"

Beatrice nodded with a smile, all former animosity forgotten. "Father had a dissatisfied customer. And, well, you know what happens when father's customers get angry. It usually escalates to killing curses rather quickly."

Bellona sighed. "Well, I offer you my deepest condolences and my simultaneous congratulations. Hail, Lady Burke."

Beatrice smiled. "Thank you. Oh, and I have news."

"What?"

"My father had before mentioned his desire for me to wed at sixteen. Therefore, I complied to his wishes."

She looked very excited and she showed Bellona the gold band on her finger.

Bellona smiled uneasily. "Who?"

Beatrice smiled. "Oh, don't worry. It's not like you. My father never drew up any contracts, so I had my choices. So I chose the one I wanted."

"Who?"

"Oh, he's so handsome and kind. It's unbelievable. He looked so happy when I said yes…"

I frowned. What was she talking about?

Bellona was getting impatient. "Bea, I know that you're my best friend, but will you please move it along? Sit down and tell me. You look like a fool, standing up like this."

Beatrice didn't spare anybody a second glance as she sat, ignoring the pointed glares from most of Gryffindor table. "The wedding is on Samhain, just on my birthday. I can't wait!"

Bellona's jaw dropped. "A wedding on Samhain? Bea, are you mad? You know that all weddings on that day are ill-fated!"

Beatrice shrugged. "I'm a Burke, remember? Well, not for long, but still…"

Bellona groaned. "Bea, will you please tell me who the bloody hell it is you'll be marrying in two months' time?"

A wedding? This girl, in my year, was getting married?

Beatrice grinned. "Tristan. Tristan Rosier!"

Bellona's jaw dropped. Her eyes shone with happiness. "Rosier? Oh, Bea, congratulations! I'm sure that you'll be very happy."

Beatrice smiled. "I know we will. Now, I think I'm outstaying my welcome. I want you to be my witness though. Oh, and, Bells," She said as she got up, "I would wish you good luck on your… issue, but I don't think it will work."

Bellona smiled. "Thanks for trying. Tell Scorpius that just because I obey him, it doesn't mean I don't hate him."

Beatrice smiled. "Point taken. Goodbye!"

"Goodbye, Bea. Say hello to Artemisia and Emillienne and Phillip, okay? Oh, and tell Tristan that if he treats you wrong, he will taste the legendary revenge of the Lestrange family."

"Will do."

Beatrice walked away.

I turned to Bellona incredulously. "A wedding?"

She shrugged noncommittally. "Welcome to the darker parts of pureblood families. Bea's lucky. Tristan Rosier is a good man, of noble stock and pure blood. He can give her anything she wants. He'll treat her well. She will never feel hunger or cold. How lucky she is."

I frowned. "Do all purebloods usually get married so young?"

She nodded. "Of course. According to our culture, that's pretty much all a girl is good for."

"That's unfair," Said Rose, "A girl is just as good as a boy!"

Bellona shrugged. "I completely agree."

Before Rose could respond, McGonagall stood. "We have opened a new class this year. An elective for years three and up."

Everybody was paying close attention.

"You will notice in your timetables that you have two classes this week. After this period, you will be permitted to choose whether or not you would like to continue the class. May I introduce Marcus Thompson, your technomancy professor."

The professor stood. He had brown hair and eyes. He looked like he was barely eighteen, not a teacher. I couldn't believe it.

Bellona, however, was grinning so much that I thought her face would break in two. Her eyes shone and she looked at her timetable. "Wonderful! Technomancy, two days in a row, Wednesday and Thursday!"

I smiled at how happy she was at this news. I placed an arm around her waist and pulled her closer. She smiled at me and took my arm off. "Hands off, James. Not now."

I shrugged and did as she said. We continued eating breakfast, and I couldn't help but think that today had started too well for it to continue.


	22. Chapter 21

**A/N: All right, I'm back! Sorry it took so long, I had music camp, then I was on jet lag for a long time, but I'm back in the states! Woohoo! **

**All right, I officially have only 5 chapters left to post, so I'll post 2 today and 3 tomorrow, coz I wanna be done before school starts on monday.  
**

**I expect lots of reviews!  
**

**I also wanted to say that I have begun the sequel, but will not post it until I am done with it.  
**

**Patience is a virtue.  
**

**All right, thanks, readers! Without further ado,  
**

* * *

Chapter 21

Bellona's POV

After Scorpius' announcement, I had rather lost my appetite. Really, did he expect me to stop eating just because he 'required my presence'?

Apparently yes.

I groaned and stood, looking down at my schedule to see what class I had next.

Herbology.

Correction: _double_ herbology.

Taught by Professor Neville Longbottom.

What kind of a casual class can you have when you're being taught by the person whose parents yours tortured into insanity?

Yeah, this would be fun.

I trudged off to the greenhouses. I never knew people actually trudged.

When I arrived at greenhouse five, I took a deep breath before pushing open the door and entering. I sat down in an empty seat in the back of the room. Minutes later, James joined me.

"Do you like herbology?"

I shrugged. "I don't work well with living plants. That's why I like metal. Besides, don't you remember what my parents did to Professor Longbottom's? He'll hate me."

James shook his head. "I don't know. Maybe he won't hold it against you."

It sounded more like a question than a reassurance.

After a few more silent minutes, Professor Longbottom entered the green house.

His eyes narrowed and he stiffened slightly as he passed me. I bowed my head sadly, refusing to look at the man whose life had been ruined by my parents.

When he reached the head of the classroom, he began to take roll.

"Addison Ackerly!"

"Here!"

"Charles Baker!"

"Present!"

The names continued, until he finally reached the L's.

"Bellona Lestrange."

All heads turned to me. I didn't dare look up, but said: "Present."

Neville nodded stiffly and continued roll.

When he finally finished, he said:

"Today we are going to be doing something a little different. Bouncing Bulbs! A Bouncing Bulb is a magical plant that jumps around if it is not restrained. Bouncing Bulbs' main stem is a disproportionate purple bulb, with a bunch of leaves growing on the top. Young Bouncing Bulbs are small enough to handle, but mature ones can reach the size of doorways. Bouncing Bulbs can be aggressive when they feel threatened; they jump towards the possible attacker and try to hit it."  
The professor opened the door to the Greenhouse next door.  
"In this greenhouse are several bouncing bulbs. Some are mature and some are not. Today I want you to use instinct. You will enter and you will attempt to restrain the bulbs. There are many different spells you could use to stop them from moving."

Everybody stood, drew their wands, and walked in. I shrank away from Professor Longbottom as I passed him, and I could feel him glaring at me.

I entered the greenhouse.

I didn't have much trouble with the bulbs; all we really had to do was petrify them. Still, as we petrified more and more of them, they seemed to bounce harder and faster. By the time class was over, we were covered in a purple goo that the bulbs had secreted as they hit us. The 'sap' smelled vaguely of skunk.

As we spelled the goo off our robes, Professor Longbottom walked up behind me. "Miss Lestrange, please see me after class."

I nodded warily. "Y-yes Professor."

James sent me a sympathetic look as he headed off to DADA.

I walked hesitantly up to the professor's desk. "You… wanted to see me, professor?"

He nodded stiffly. "Yes, I do. I simply wanted to warn you. I cannot deny that I hold a certain grudge against you for my parents' fate. I don't like you, Bellona Lestrange. I will put up with you for the sake of my position as instructor, but do not expect me to be anything more than indifferent towards you. Am I clear?"

I nodded. "Yes, Professor. I understand."

He nodded. "You are dismissed."

I turned around and began to walk off. As I reached the door to the greenhouse, he called out: "Bellona."

I stopped and turned around slightly. "Yes professor?"

He frowned. "If you don't mind me asking, how did you get those scars?"

I glared at him coolly. "As it happens, professor, I do mind you asking. That is a family matter, and I must implore you not to press the matter further. All information you need, you may ask Professor McGonagall. Good day."

I turned and stalked away.

I would really have to get rid of those scars.

The rest of the classes went by quickly. I didn't pay much attention.

Later, after homework in the common room, Rose and Lily stood. "Hey, Bellona, you coming for dinner?"

I sighed. "No, I can't. I have to go see Scorpius. The bastard 'requested my presence'. Save me a roll, will you?"

Rose nodded. She knew better than to ask questions. I stood and walked away, headed for the dungeons.

Scorpius met me halfway. He didn't speak, only grabbed me roughly by the arm and began to drag me deeper. I followed quietly.

We arrived at length at an empty dungeon. He closed the door and cast a silencing charm on it.

He smirked at me. "Pleasure to see you again. How are you after your escape?"

I glared. "Better, thank you."

He raised an eyebrow. "We'll have to remedy that soon. Soon, but not today. I have something… different in mind for you."

I nodded warily. He stepped closer to me and took my face in his hand.

I trembled, wondering what was going to happen.

I wished I could have known.

He kissed me, his cold, rough lips crushed against mine, his tongue tracing mine longingly. I squirmed under his touch as his hands began to move, trying to go… far farther than was permitted.

I screamed loudly, but his mouth muffled all sounds from my throat.

He ripped the sleeve of my dress. I growled and kneed him in his soft spot. He roared in pain as I escaped, dodging more or less successfully the volley of illegal curses sent my way.

I ran as fast as I could, rushing to Gryffindor tower, praying that Scorpius wouldn't catch up.

I ran through the portrait-hole into the common room. Most of Gryffindor house was there, staring at me.

James stood and walked over to me. "Bells, what happened?"

"HE SNOGGED ME!" I screamed.

James looked like he was going to explode. "He did _what_?" he hissed.

I shuddered and my knees gave out. James caught me and walked me slowly over to a couch. I trembled in rage. "That filthy, conniving son of a basilisk! How dare he! He knows his limitations, I know he does! How dare he?"

James just sighed and hugged me. "Did he hurt you?"

I shook my head. "I don't think so. Do you see anything? I can't even tell anymore."

He shook his head. "No. I don't see anything. I'm sorry you had to go, Bells. I really am."

I smiled. "There was nothing you could do. I have to do as I'm told. He'll want to see me soon, and I won't be able to get away. Save your concern for then. I might need it. Good night James. Sleep well. At least one of us will."

I kissed him lightly before releasing myself from his grip and walking slowly up the stairs to the girls dormitory.


	23. Chapter 22

**A/N: Before I get flames for this, I do admit that I copied a part of the technomancy lesson from G. Norman Lippert.**

**Don't kill me.  
**

* * *

Chapter 22

Bellona's POV

Tuesday passed without incident. Several of my teachers would give me confused stares, but McGonagall had apparently kept her word and told the other teachers to leave my scars alone, because none addressed me on the subject.

I awoke from a terrible nightmare on Wednesday morning, then promptly forgot about my nightmare and focused instead on the coming day. Today was the first day of Technomancy class!

Oh, I was so excited.

I ate breakfast quickly and ran back up to the common room to grab several of my blueprints from my trunk, along with my notebook, which I used for diagrams and runes alike.

I highly suspected I would need them.

Technomancy class was held in one of the smaller classrooms in the levels above the main hall.

The teacher's desk was empty, so I just sat down in the first row and waited.

Several other students filed in, although I only truly registered my two best friends, Beatrice Burke and Artemisia Nott.

James leaned over slightly and his lips brushed against mine.

Why not? Scorpius wasn't there to see.

I kissed him back lightly, but pulled away once I heard an outraged scream behind me.

Beatrice was storming towards me.

"So it's true," She hissed, "You and Potter. It's all true."

I nodded with a confused frown. "Yeah. It's true."

Beatrice seemed outraged. "WHY YOU FILTHY LITTLE BLOOD TRAITOR!"

My eyes widened. "What?"

Beatrice continued. "HOW DARE YOU? YOU MAY BE OPPOSED TO YOUR POSITION, BUT YOU CANNOT BREAK YOUR VOWS IN SUCH A WAY!"

I snarled and stood. "What vow? A vow to just sit there while Scorpius tears me to shreds? Some vow."

I heard a wet, sickening crack and felt a stinging on my cheek.

And I realized that Beatrice had slapped me.

And that wasn't all.

She sent me a volley of curses, half of which I was nearly positive were illegal.

I dodged them and sent back a few curses in turn.

Things were escalating into a full-blown duel, but with a bang, we were flung to opposite sides of the room.

We looked up and saw the most dreaded sight of all:

An angry Artemisia Nott.

"THAT'S IT! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR FIGHTS!"

I whimpered comically. Beatrice seemed to be trying to shrink.

Artemisia seemed to calm slightly. "Now, this is beneath both of you. Stand up and compose yourselves. Shake hands and make up. You are too good friends to be parted in such a way, and Beatrice, if you do not hold your tongue, I will rip it out and hold it for you."

Beatrice, who had opened her mouth to make a snappy retort, clamped it shut immediately.

She approached me. "I suppose I was being a bit of a prat, wasn't I?"

I smirked. "A bit?"

Bea rolled her eyes.

Before we could sit, Professor Thompson walked into the room with a grin on his face.

"Well, I'm glad I was late. This was a most wonderful opportunity to see how this class functions without the watchful eye of a teacher present. I am most impressed."

We walked sheepishly back to our desks and sat. I noted that the processor had an American accent.

Professor Thompson grinned and sat down at his desk. He waited a long while.

"Technomancy," He said. The word spelled itself on the board in a slightly sloppy print that would have given Scorpius a heart attack.

The professor continued. "Who can tell me what the study of Technomancy entails?"

A girl in the back of the room raised her hand. I decided to wait before I answered, to learn more about this professor who couldn't possibly be more than eighteen years old.

He pointed at the girl. "May I ask your name, young lady?"

"Gallows, sir. Evangeline Gallows."

Thompson nodded. "Miss Gallows then. What is Technomancy?"

She nodded. "I believe, sir, that Technomancy enables us to make sense of our magic, to improve it?"

Thompson nodded slightly. "You are a Ravenclaw, Miss Gallows?"

She nodded. "Yes sir."

Thompson nodded again. "Five points to Ravenclaw, then. A correct answer, but an incomplete one. I would also like to add that I do not approve of the word 'believe' in my class. We do not believe here, we know or do not."

The class snickered and Gallows blushed.

The professor took no heed and pointed his wand at the board again. "I will ask you all again. What is technomancy, and what are its practical applications?"

I raised my hand.

He pointed at me. "You are Miss Lestrange?"

I nodded. "Yes, sir. I am."

Everybody began to mutter and point at me.

It didn't seem to amuse Thompson. He raised his hand for silence. "I will not tolerate any kind of prejudice in this classroom. You will leave your arguments at the door. A muggleborn is the same as a pureblood, Gryffindors and Slytherins are equals, and Miss Lestrange is quite the same as Mr. Potter. Is that clear?"

Everybody nodded, but continued to shoot me wary glances.

The professor turned to me again. "Please, speak."

"Technomancy," I began carefully, "Is not only the study of the science of magic, but the fusing of magic and metal to create machinery. Technomancy can also be used to further comprehend the science behind what we take for granted today, such as apparition. A solid knowledge of technomancy can help us make sense of our spells and strengthen or modify them to improve results."

Thompson nodded with a smile. "Yes, indeed. Ten points to Gryffindor."

He began to pace the room slowly. "Although we will need to understand the science of magic, this class will focus primarily on the creation of magic and metal. Consider this a magical version of muggle shop class. Tomorrow, you will begin to create your masterpieces. However, today, I must tell you about the science of Technomancy, so that we do not have unnecessary explosions."

Explosions indeed.

He continued. "No, magic is not, as it were, simply a magic word. In reality, nothing unnatural occurs. There is simply a different medium of expression taking place. Magic exploits the natural laws, but it does not break them. In other words, magic is not unnatural, but it is supernatural. That is, it is beyond the natural, but not outside it. Magic does not break the laws of science. Rather, it molds to them, using them to its fullest extent. Here is an example.

"Matter is made up almost entirely of nothing. Atoms collect in space, forming a shape that, from our vantage point, seems solid. My quill seems to us to be a single, very solid item, but is, in fact, trillions of tiny motes hovering with just enough proximity to one another as to imply shape and weight to our clumsy perspective. When we vanish it," He flicked his wand and vanished the quill, "we are not moving the quill, or destroying it, or causing the matter that comprised it to cease being. Instead, we alter the arrangement of the spaces between those atoms. We expand the distance from point to point. The multiplication of those spaces expands the quill to a point of nearly planetary dimensions. The result is that we can actually walk through it, through the spaces between its atoms, and never even notice. In short, the quill is still there. It has simply been expanded so greatly, thinned to such an ephemeral level as to become physically insubstantial. It is, in effect, everywhere, and nowhere.

"This shall be your homework. I would like a foot and half on atomic substance and the separation of said atoms. Consider this a free-form essay. Your creativity is required, although I would ask you to please remain within fact and without fantasy. Tomorrow, we will be exploring the creation of magical machinery."

With that, the bell rang and we all left.

I smiled.

This was going to make my life worth living.


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

James' POV

Bellona was a genius.

Now only did answer all the questions in technomancy, but she did so with a mixture of eloquence and clarity that made it clear that she knew exactly what she was talking about.

That night, she spent four hours on the assigned essay. I had managed to scrape it together in one hour.

I turned to her. It was nearly midnight, and Bellona was working hard at her essay.

"Hey, Bells, what's taking so long?"

Bellona put down her quill. "It's not as easy as it looks, really. Atomic substance is really a muggle concept, and separating atoms can be done in so many different ways that I simply can't write an accurate answer for the question in just a foot and a half. I'm on the conclusion now though, so you can read it afterwards."

I waited in silence as she finished her essay.

Fifteen minutes later, she handed me the stack of parchments.

I gaped at it. "Bells, just how long _is_ this essay?"

She shrugged. "Ten feet and three inches, why?"

My jaw hit the floor. "You wrote ten feet?"

"And three inches. Read it if you don't believe me."

I shrugged and settled down to read it.

It was a work of pure genius.

Two feet on the definition of atomic structure and how magic did not go against any scientific laws, A foot on vanishing, one on summoning, two on transfiguration, and four entire feet on apparition.

Like I said: genius.

I put down the essay at last.

I turned to Bellona with a grin. "Has anybody ever told you how smart you are?"

She smiled. "Not recently."

I smiled back. "Well, you're a genius. I didn't even know it was possible to write ten feet."

She grinned. "It takes a lot of study."

I couldn't take it anymore. I kissed her.

My lips met hers and her arms snaked around my neck, her whole body crushing against mine. I wrapped my arms around her waist and she made a little breathy moan against my lips. She tasted of apples and a fresh spring morning. My eyes fluttered shut. Her fingers tangled themselves in my hair, pulling lightly in her desperation for more.

We kissed for a long while, and when we pulled away, I kissed my way down a scar that crossed her face. She giggled.

I took in her beautiful face. Her lips were full and red from the kiss, her hair slightly messy. She had the light of a want, no, a _need_ in her eyes that very nearly scared me, but I couldn't help feeling proud that this vision of beauty could possibly want me.

I picked her up bridal-style and carried her towards the staircase to the girls' dorms.

She laughed and slipped out of my arms. "You can't go in there, silly, that's the _girls'_ dormitories! You're not allowed!"

I blushed. She laughed and pecked me on the lips before skipping up the steps, stopping once to smile at me once again. "Sleep well, James. I'll see you in the morning."

I nodded, unable to form a coherent thought, and walked back robotically to the boys' dorms, collapsing on my bed and falling asleep with a smile on my face.

A perfect end to a perfect day.

I woke up feeling extraordinarily happy. I had had the most wonderful evening of my life, why wouldn't I be?

I walked down the steps and was met there by an equally dreamy-looking Bellona. I grinned as she ran into my arms and kissed me again.

Across the common room, Lily gagged theatrically.

I rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out at her. She mirrored the action. Bellona giggled again and we set off for breakfast.

As it happened, it was later than I thought it was: Breakfast was long over, but we had a free period in the morning, so Bellona and I walked the corridors hand in hand.

Suddenly, Bellona stiffened. I stopped and looked at her confusedly.

I saw suddenly why she had frozen.

Scorpius was there, perhaps two inches behind her.

How hadn't I noticed him?

He smirked at me lightly before turning his attention to Bellona. "Well, love, it seems you have managed to get away from me again. I must say that you were quite a pleasure," He quirked his eyebrows in a provocative manner.

I wanted to kill him.

Bellona was shaking in rage as Scorpius continued. "Yes, I know what I can and cannot do. But you will understand that I simply can't hold back. You want me too, Bellona. You know that."

Bellona turned crimson in anger. I knew that if I were faced with an angry Bellona, I would run as fast as I could in the other direction.

Yet Malfoy was just standing there looking smug, completely unafraid, as though he were…

Invincible.

That didn't last long.

There was a blur of pale skin and a sickening crack, and Scorpius was on the floor, clutching his bloody nose.

Bellona was smirking.

Malfoy healed himself with a quick spell, much to my annoyance, and stood up, glaring at Bellona, looking absolutely livid.

He looked at her hands for some odd reason, and looked even angrier.

He stepped towards her. "You're not wearing your ring," he spat.

She raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

He continued. "But that won't stop me from seeing just how beautiful you are some glorious night. Perhaps not so far from now. Uniform is so unflattering. I think I would prefer you… without it."

I couldn't stand it anymore. He was crossing the line.

I roared and threw a punch at his gut. He punched back, hitting me in the jaw.

It didn't take long to develop into an all-out fistfight.

Suddenly, somebody grabbed us both by the scruffs of our necks and held us both at arms length from each other.

We stopped immediately, looking at the man who had interrupted.

It was Professor Thompson, who was grinning like a maniac.

He wasn't wearing teaching robes, but a blacksmith's apron. It was covered in oil and grease stains. He had a patch of slightly shorter hair on the side of his head. It was smoking. He looked a bit like a mad scientist.

He grinned at us and put us down. "What is the meaning of this, boys?"

I noticed for the first time that he had a distinctly American accent.

He looked over at Bellona and stopped us before we could explain. "Never mind, I understand. You bravely fought to defend the fair maiden's honor. Kindly refrain from doing so in the future, I'm sure that Miss Lestrange is more than capable of handling herself."

He waved his wand and I felt myself suddenly being cleaned of all blood. My broken nose was mended flawlessly. I grinned.

The professor just shrugged. I wouldn't ever get over the fact that this teacher acted so much like his students. His enthusiasm was infectious.

Suddenly, McGonagall swept around the corner. "What is going on here?"

Professor Thompson just smiled at us and winked. "Well, boys, I must be going now. I have to get ready for my next class. It's been a pleasure speaking to you. Miss Lestrange," Bellona stood up straighter, "your homework could be more easily described as a book than an essay. Ten points from Gryffindor."

We all gaped. "What? But, professor-"

Thompson held up his hand, effectively cutting my protest off. "And twenty points to Gryffindor for going above and beyond. Congratulations."

I laughed a bit. Professor McGonagall, convinced that everything was in order, swept off, Thompson close behind, and Scorpius just turned to Bellona and snarled, "Your father will hear about this, wench," and stalked away.

The day was rather dreary after that, the mood having been dampened by Malfoy's threat, which I as usual hadn't understood, but Bellona sure had.

The next day, we arrived at breakfast on time, and Bellona looked very wary of everything. I assumed it was Malfoy.

When the mail arrived, an owl dropped a letter in front of Bellona. It was bloodred and smoking.

A howler.

Bellona only had time to breathe, "Dear god…" Before it exploded.


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

James' POV

"HOW DARE YOU DISHONOR YOUR FAMILY SO?"

All conversation in the great hall ceased, staring at Bellona's steadily paling face.

The howler continued, steadily increasing in volume, beginning to crackle with energy.

"THIS HAS BEEN YOUR LOT SINCE THE BEGINNING, AND NOTHING YOU SAY WILL EVER CHANGE THIS! IF I EVER HEAR ABOUT YOU AND THAT BOY TOGETHER AGAIN, SO HELP ME GOD I WILL FLAY YOU ALIVE!"

I wondered if he was talking about me. Who had told her father anyways? And why on earth would he be so mad?

A bolt of red light shot from the howler, pulsing harshly as it hit her.

The Cruciatus curse.

I didn't even know you could send spells through a howler…

Bellona was quickly wrapped in tendrils of red light. Her eyes widened in pain, but she didn't make a sound.

She stared straight ahead, her voice devoid of all emotion.

Nobody moved as she was tortured. All we could do was stare.

The howler spoke again, this time the voice was low and growly, full of hate and strength.

"You will do as you are told. You will do as you have sworn to do. In accepting the ring, you sealed your fate."

"I had no choice," Replied Bellona coldly.

The voice snarled. "Regardless, you have passed the point of no return. You will not disobey your masters again. Do I make myself clear?"

She whimpered, but bit her lip and said nothing, raising her chin and sitting up straight, as though she had lived through far worse than this Cruciatus and she didn't even feel it anymore.

The howler spoke again. "Do I make myself CLEAR?"

Bellona flinched visibly. "Y-Yes father. I understand. I will do as I am told."

Her voice caught, but she continued bravely, pulling her golden ring out of her robes. I wondered what it was for.

"I'm sorry, James," She whispered.

She slipped the ring on her trembling finger, looking away from it, as though it hurt her to put it on.

The smirk was clear in the howler's voice as it said: "Good."

The Cruciatus ended suddenly, the tendrils of pulsing red light dissipating into mist.

The Howler incinerated itself.

Bellona stared for a long while at the ashes that had once formed it before standing up and walking away.

I stood and followed, shooting a venomous glare at Malfoy in the process.

I walked through the halls towards the sounds of sobbing.

Bellona was sitting on the floor with her back against a wall, her knees pulled up to her chest and her head down. Next to her were her friends Artemisia and Beatrice. They were on either side of her, just holding her as she wept.

When she saw me coming, Artemisia whispered something into Bellona's ear and she looked up.

When she saw me, she lowered her head, her expression, no longer sad, but scared.

I held out a hand to help her up.

She didn't take it, just looked at me and said: "James… I'm sorry."

I frowned. "Sorry for what, Bells?"

She looked up at me, her eyes red and puffy from crying. "I lied… I can't do this to you anymore."

I frowned and knelt in front of her. Beatrice and Artemisia hugged their friend tighter for a second before standing and walking away, leaving us alone.

I moved slightly to her side and she laid her head on my shoulder. "I'm sorry. I should have told you…"

"Told me what?"

She sighed. "Why… why I let Scorpius do all these things to me. Why I let him hurt me."

I passed my arms around her waist.

She sighed and continued. "The truth is… The truth is that… I'm engaged."

I stopped short, sure that I hadn't heard right. "What?"

"Engaged. My father forced me to get engaged to Scorpius Malfoy. The contract is very vague, it gives him the right to do whatsoever he wishes to do with me, barring any kind of sexual relationship."

I frowned. "So… us… there can't really be an _us_, can there?"

She frowned. "I don't see how it's a problem. _We_ can still happen. I know I couldn't go on without you."

I frowned. "But if being with me is just going to cause you more pain…"

She shook her head. "Scorpius would hurt me anyways. There isn't much to do. I would rather be happy with you for a year before I'm bound to hell."

I held her closer and she cried into my shoulder.

I took out my wand and cast a nonverbal transfiguration spell at a small pebble in the corner.

The pebble shimmered and transformed into a rose with silky black petals.

I stood and pulled her up. She had stopped crying, but I could still see the pain in her eyes. She was afraid that I would hate her now. She was scared that I wouldn't be with her because of this.

I held her out at arms length and asked: "What do you want, Bellona?"

She frowned, seeming to think for a second. "You."

I raised an eyebrow and she re-iterated. "I want you."

I smiled and handed her the transfigured rose. Her eyes watered again at the sight of it.

I wiped the tears away and she took the rose.

Just as soon as she'd taken it, she pricked her finger on one of the thorns.

She stared for a long while at the pearl of shiny red on her thumb, not big enough to fall, but still definitely there.

Still staring at it, she spoke. "There's a reason a rose represents love, you know."

"Oh?" I asked, curious.

She smiled up at me. "It's beautiful, but deadly at the same time. Just like a rose. Just like all the beautiful things in the world. I want _you_, James, and if we must drink of death together…"

"Then come death," I completed, remembering the lines from Tristan and Iseult.

I tried not to think of the fact that Tristan and Iseult was a tragedy.

Her lips met mine in a slow but passionate kiss. Her fingers tangled themselves in my hair as mine did the same. We eased into the room of requirement.

Because this was definitely a requirement.

We kissed for a long while before our hands started moving in sync. I couldn't help but feel smug at the fact that I could rip those strangled moans from her throat. Her body arched under my touch. Her eyes were glazed, her pupils dilated. Her breathing was heavy and her face was flushed. I was probably no better.

So I did the sensible thing.

I let instinct take over of the most singularly wonderful night of my life.


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Bellona's POV

Weeks passed and days blurred together.  
The more Scorpius hurt me, the closer James and I became.  
Pretty soon, we were practically joined at the hip.

Soon, Halloween was just around the corner. James and I helped Hagrid levitate the giant pumpkins to the great hall.  
The next morning came a break in my normal routine.  
A pitch-black owl flew over to me, carrying in its talons...  
A blood red envelope.  
As if the first howler hadn't been enough.  
James held my hand, lending me some comfort.  
The howler exploded, screaming a single sentence.

"CHILDREN OF DEATH EATERS ARE NOT WELCOME AT HOGWARTS!"  
Dead silence ensued. I was the only one who moved.  
I speared a potato slice harder than was strictly necessary and said: "Well, that wasn't entirely unexpected."  
McGonagall stood, although I wished she wouldn't.

"Whoever sent this has brought shame to their house and their school. We at Hogwarts pride ourselves on accepting people from different backgrounds. I promise that we will find who has done this and the punishment will be severe."  
I just continued eating, pretending that I didn't feel an ice-cold dagger of hate spearing my heart.  
Breakfast concluded in silence.  
During the rest of the day, I didn't speak.  
I barely heard when Scorpius told me that he wouldn't 'require' me on accounts of Beatrice's wedding.  
Beatrice hadn't been to classes that day, no doubt for this purpose.

That night, I warned James that I would be gone for the night and left.  
We weren't allowed off Hogwarts grounds, so the wedding was held on the sandy shore of the Black Lake.  
Beatrice was in a white silk tent trimmed with gold.  
I entered and smiled at the girl, soon a woman, who was my sister in all but blood.  
She wore a silk dress that had a gentle flare at the bottom. It was tight enough to caress her gentle curves. The dress was white with gold lining. Each seam had been replaced with crossing golden ribbons, down her arms, sides, and back. I could just imagine Tristan Rosier's moan of dismay when he saw what he would have to do to undress his bride on their wedding night.  
Bea's bridesmaids were lacing her nut-brown curls with threads of gold.  
I sat down in front of her and she hugged me.  
I thought for a second and removed my necklace. It was a teardrop necklace of gold and emerald. I placed it around her neck. "This belonged to my mother. Now, it belongs to you."  
Beatrice smiled and her eyes watered with tears of joy.  
I wiped the tears away and busied myself with getting her ready.  
There was a knock at the pole of the tent. I looked out with a few other bridesmaids.  
Tristan was there, sporting emerald colored dress robes and a lopsided grin.  
We giggled and shoved him away despite his protests.  
I noticed, on the shore of the lake, a flower of stunning beauty. It was a lily with white petals. The tips seemed to be made of pure gold, and the smell was intoxicating.  
I made my way to it and picked it gently. I re-entered the bridal tent and slid the flower gently into Beatrice's hair.  
She smiled.  
After a few other preparations, it was time.  
I walked up to the altar and stood in the center.  
Tristan walked down the aisle next, a smile hiding his nervousness.  
Music started as Artemisia walked Beatrice down the aisle, a replacement for her father.

I took out my wand and began the 'sermon'.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the lifelong joining of Tristan Rosier and Beatrice Burke. Heiress Nott, what do you give?"

Artemisia had tears in her eyes as she said: "Lord Rosier, I give you my sister and my friend, a virgin of marriageable age, pure in lineage and powerful in magic. In return for honors and a bride price of great worth, I give this woman to Lord Rosier in marriage, for her to obey and honor him, to bear his line and uphold the traditions and honors of his name. This I say on my magic. So help me Hecate."

Beatrice took her place In front of her husband.

"As taught us by the ancient sorcerer Hesiod, the great virginal goddess Hecate shall bless this union with fecundity, so long as the vows are made with pure heart and flowing blood. Tristan Rosier, of house Rosier, your hand!"

Tristan took a deep, calming breath and held out his hand. He looked deep into the blue eyes of Beatrice. He did not smile, and neither did she. I took a knife from the altar and with a single swift stroke opened a cut on Tristan's palm.

He bravely managed not to wince.

"Beatrice Burke, of House Burke, your hand!"

Beatrice lifted her wand hand, and the cut was repeated.

"Let the blood mingle," I called.

They placed their hands together. I took a small gold chalice from the altar and held it under their hands as the blood dripped down. I waved my wand over it and the chalice became two separate wooden bowls full of blood. Tristan and Beatrice each took a bowl and handed it to the other.

"I give you my blood and my strength," They called in unison.

They took the bowls and drank the blood.

"In the times of the Christians," I said, "Hecate was spoken of with fear. But she was never a goddess of darkness. Ours is not the triplicate Hecate of Athens, but the pure mother goddess of Mycenae. And in this union, she is pleased and gives her blessing. Lady Burke, Lord Rosier, draw your wands."

They took out their wands, holding them so that the tips were nearly touching.

I pointed my wand at them and a light issued from mine, as it did from Tristan's and Bea's.

Soon, the two wands were glowing with a pure white light.

"Lord Rosier, do you swear on your magic to love and cherish Lady Burke, to put her safety above all else, in strength and in weakness, in sickness and in health, so long as you both shall live?"

Tristan smiled. "I swear it on my magic. So help me Hecate."

"Lady Burke, do you swear on your magic to love and cherish Lord Rosier, to put his safety above all else, in strength and in weakness, in sickness and in health, so long as you both shall live?"

Beatrice smiled. "I swear it on my magic. So help me Hecate."

I smiled and allowed myself to slightly increase the power of the binding spell. The light shimmered and grew, so that it covered their hands. It began to inch upwards, until they were both glowing, encased in a second skin of pure magic.

I smiled. "I, Heiress Lestrange, witness this union and testify to the purity of heart and of body in both this man and this woman. May their love burn bright even through death."

The light faded, melting into their skin as the spell completed.

I raised my arms. "Assembled guests, I present to you the Lord and Lady Rosier!"

The pair kissed lightly before pulling away, evidently not comfortable with kissing in front of an assembly.

No sooner had they pulled away than everybody began to cheer. Beatrice hugged me so hard I thought she was going to strangle me.

I couldn't help the tears rolling down my cheeks.

The night was spent in feasting and laughter, until the guests departed at nearly midnight, leaving the newlyweds to enter their tent for the night.

It was about then that Tristan noticed how much he would have to untie to get Bea out of her dress.

She just smirked and grabbed him by the collar, dragging him to their tent.

I couldn't help it.

I laughed.


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Bellona's POV

I woke up happy the next morning.

I dressed quickly and made my way to the great hall with a grin on my face.

I sat down next to James, who kissed me lightly before saying: "Where were you last night, then?"

I smiled. "I was getting Bea married off."

James' jaw dropped. I didn't think he ever thought Bea was serious about that.

By a stroke of luck, a particularly happy Bea walked over and sat down next to me.

She did this often, as did Artemisia, so most of Gryffindor house didn't care anymore, but that didn't mean that they didn't listen in to the conversations.

"I had the most wonderful night of my life," She claimed immediately.

I glared at her. "Bea, I know you hate me, but that's no reason to torture me with mental images of your wedding night. That's going a bit too far. Can't you just hit me with a Cruciatus curse and be done with it?"

She giggled. "But it was so…"

I covered my ears. "Great Hecate, my ears!"

She rolled her eyes and I just grinned.

I turned to the Ravenclaw table and yelled, "OI, TRISTAN! C'MERE AND SNOG YOUR WIFE ALREADY!"

Luckily, the great hall was loud enough so that this shouting was commonplace.

Tristan smirked and stood, walking over to us.

He sat down in an empty seat next to Bea, wrapped his arms around her, and placed a firm kiss on her cheek.

"What," I said teasingly, "Didn't get enough last night?"

He shrugged. "Nope. Never enough of Bea."

I rolled my eyes and turned to Bea, speaking in a mock-confidential tone. "Men are such pigs."

She laughed. "Yes, but we love them anyways."

After a little bit more talk, the newlyweds walked off to the Slytherin table.

James was looking rather confused. "Is that what it's like to get hitched?"

I laughed humorlessly. "It is, if you get married to somebody you love."

James suddenly seemed to realize his mistake. "Bells, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that!"

I nodded. "It's all right, James. I know what you meant. Hey, did you finish your essay for charms? We have it in an hour and I'm still missing a good three inches. Honestly, Three feet on Cheering Charms? I know we have OWLs this year, but this is ridiculous!"

He chuckled. "I'm missing half a foot. I'm thinking of just turning it in and taking the 'T', it's not like I won't be able to make it up."

Nevertheless, we spent the rest of our free period writing what remained of our essay. Actually, I wrote. James just copied off me.

Charms class went off without a hitch, as did every other class, really.

Technomancy was exciting; we had begun to create things instead of looking over the science of magic. I was working on a new ward-frame, since Rose was getting tired of silencing me. Professor Thompson had awarded me fifty points just for the idea.

Americans.

In fact, nothing odd happened at all that day.

It was at night that things started to happen.

I couldn't sleep.

I tossed and turned but simply couldn't get comfortable.

I knew that I should have gone to Scorpius that night, but I just wasn't up to it.

He could do whatever he wanted to me tomorrow.

Eventually, I gave up on sleeping. I stood and dressed, leaving the common room silently for a midnight stroll.

I walked through the darkened corridors, breathing in the fresh air.

My aimless wandering brought me to a door that led outside, so I opened it and walked out.

I walked along the shores of the black lake.

The waters were clear, reflecting a full moon and a few clouds.

I heard an odd sort of crunch behind me.

I whirled around, only to find my wand flung from my hand to another's.

I couldn't see his face.

I was sure it was a boy, but nothing else.

He wore unmarked robes, but I could tell he was a student.

His voice was gruff as he spoke. "Howler didn't get rid of you, did it?"

I looked at him warily. "What do you want?"

"I want you to die a very painful death!" He hissed.

There was nothing I could do.

He reached me before I even had time to register his movement.

We tussled for a while, before I realized he had no wand.

In his hand was a silver dagger. The blade was crooked and the hilt was encrusted in rubies. It glinted in the moonlight.

I doubled my efforts, but the boy was strong.

My energy was waning, and the boy made his move.

I didn't have time to scream before the dagger pierced my stomach and I crumpled to the ground like a rag doll.

The boy laughed and my eyes closed of their own accord.

Darkness held me.

I was in and out of consciousness over the next hour or so.

I knew I was dying; I would be dead long before dawn.

In one of my bouts of consciousness, I noticed my sight was failing me.

However, I saw the shadows of people above me.

"Help," I croaked.

One of the people said: "Hush, child. Do not speak."

I didn't know the voices.

Four people hoisted me onto a board. I tried to struggle, but I no longer had the strength to move.

The last thing I felt was a numbing cold as I let myself fell into sweet oblivion.

Into the dark, cold arms of death.


	28. Complete

A/N:

THIS STORY IS COMPLETE!

You got it, It's over.

I'm working on the sequel, but it may take some time, considering that it's the school year and I just started Sophmore year. I've been homeschooled for the past two years, so this is a big switch for me.

In any case, Review me with ideas for the sequel!

I hope to surprise you all.

Thank you,

Silex


End file.
